iwill always love you
by creddie cailey and zailey supp
Summary: The adventure of love and the adventure towards your happy ending. Follow Freddie, Carly, Spencer, Sam and others as they embark on this amazing journey.
1. iValentine

_**iWill Always Love You**_

_**Chapter 1: Valentine**_

_**Synopsis: We all know that Freddie has been trying to win over Carly since the beginning of the show. Well, this story focuses on the journey of love in the lives of Carly, Freddie, Spencer Sam and other famous iCarly characters. Mostly Creddie though. This fanfic takes place in 2011. Please review. **_

As Freddie Benson sat at the back of History class, he couldn't imagine how life would be if he ever was to lose Carly. As Mrs. Shafer began explaining something about The Industrial Revolution or something, Freddie couldn't help but stare at Carly at the front row. But he was whisked into reality when she was flirting with her current boyfriend Shane Dawson. He was known to be a bad boy, and had a reputation of hurting people. Freddie never wanted that for his Carly. He made a promise to himself that if that dude was to ever break Carly's heart then he would make sure he would make him pay. He never wanted to see Carly hurt. If she started crying, pretty soon he would start crying and he would want to be the one to comfort her. But he knew that it couldn't be that way. She only saw him as a friend and nothing more. But he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Carly was his girlfriend. He would go to the ends of the earth to make sure that she was happy. Because seeing Carly unhappy just made him mad. As he stared at the corner of the board he noticed that it was February 14th. _Oh my gosh Valentine's Day! Fredward Benson How could you forget to give Carly a gift? _Freddie made a mental note to pay Pablo's Floral after school that day. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost lunch break.

"O.k. class. Please submit your History papers on the History of sandwiches Monday. And all final payments for the Europe Trip please put them on my desk. I'll see you Friday!" Mrs. Shafer greeted as she and the rest of the students ran out of the classroom to their lunch break.

Outside Ridgeway Middle School the snow was melting, birds were sitting in trees, the sun was out, and three friends were sitting on the steps.

"So you finally convinced your mom to let you go to Europe?' Carly asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Carls, you know my mom can't control me forever. And besides I'm practically 18 now and she has to face the fact that I'm not a kid anymore." Freddie said as he fed one of the birds a piece of his cracker.

"Are you coming with us Sam?" Carly asked while she brushed off a new layer of snow that fell from the roof.

"Nah. Me and Melanie are going to Japan. Our fathers there. He's a millionaire apparently. He owns this big company Puckett Incorporated or something."

Puckett Incorporated was a huge television network. Sam's father Jerome Puckett casted many of America's celebrities and gave them a start. No wonder Sam never saw her father in at least 13 years. Freddie had to admit, he felt sorry for Sam.

"So you coming to Europe right Carls?" Freddie asked while he threw his lunch out in the nearest trash bin.

"Yeah. I'm just so glad that I convinced Spencer to let me go. I finally convinced my dad that I was mature enough to be trusted alone so he convinced Spencer and he had to say yes."

As she finished her sentence the warning bell for classes rang. As the three friends raced inside the warmth of Ridgeway High School. They were determined to get this school day over with. It had been such a long day for them all. Yet again, it was February. Winter always make things sad, depressing, and it seemed to make time move slower.

As soon as Ridgeway was let out for the day, Freddie immediately made has way to Paolo's Florists. He was great friends with Paolo Crustini. He was practically like a long lost father to him. He happened to be a better father compared to the father who left him and his mother when he was only three. He didn't exactly remember what he looked like. Nor did he care. He had been missing for almost half of his life. He didn't have a father who could help him, or a father who he could talk to. Freddie shook the thought of his awful father out of his head.

"Ah Freddie you are here." Paolo greeted from behind the counter. He had grown accustomed to having that teenager around. Freddie would visit as often as he could

"Hey Paolo. What's new?" Freddie said as he looked for those white roses that he knew Carly would love.

"Nothing much. Just getting everything ready. People have been coming in non-stop today. I don't blame them" Paolo said as he took a new bouquet of roses and placed them in a vase.

"Here I need these for Carly." Freddie said handing them to Paolo.

"Of course you do." Paolo said laughing. "How is she anyways?"

"She's doing great." Freddie said as he retrieved the bouquet and paid Paolo.

"Freddie, you know you get those for free right?" Paolo said shoving the money across the counter.

"But Paolo. I'm a customer. I should pay you." Freddie said shoving the money back.

"But you are one of my dearest friends. So, you get them for free." Paolo said as he stuffed the money into his book bag.

"Thank you so much Paolo I owe you big time." Freddie said as he gave the middle aged man a hug.

"Anytime son anytime." Paolo said as he watched Freddie turn the corner running towards the Burshwell Plaza.

The truth was, Paolo was Freddie's biological father. He had left because Marissa apparently was a little too obsessed with his protection and didn't want Paolo coming home drunk every night. She had taken Freddie away from him because he was too violent. If only he could have a chance to show to her and to Freddie that he has since changed. That he isn't the same Paolo that he was a couple of years back. Paolo sighed as he rearranged the flowers behind him. One day he was going to reveal his true identity to Freddie and Marissa. No matter what she did nothing could keep him away from his son.

ICarly Studios:

"All right ladies who's up for some punch?" Freddie asked as he brought in their favourite beverage.

"Thanks Freddork you can seriously be a great help sometimes." Sam said smiling.

"Thank you Freddie." Carly said taking the drink from him.

"You know, I think the next iCarly should be pretty good."Freddie said laughing.

"Yeah. Especially for the segment where we scare a bunch of people walking into the Skybucks. " Sam said laughing. "I love jumping out from behind things."

"Of course you do." Freddie said laughing.

"Now what should we do after that segment? George the bra that tells ghost stories, or iScare Ridgeway?" Carly asked.

"How exactly do we scare Ridgeway?"

"You and Sam hide in the boys and girls stalls and scare the people." Carly said laughing.

"That actually sounds like fun." Freddie said.

"The dork has spoken." Sam said laughing.

"O.k. you two could you stop teasing each other for just one simple day?"

"No I don't think so." Sam said.

"Yeah it's Sam we're talking about here Carly." Freddie said laughing.

All of a sudden Sam's phone began ringing. Carly and Freddie let out a sigh of relief which caught them wondering what it could mean.

"Hey mom...yeah I'm here at Carly's ...yeah...you seriously need a back massage? O.k. I'll be there in 10...no I won't bring you home a smoothie." Sam hung up. "I gotta go. My mom broke her back on the job and apparently she needs someone to massage her back." Sam said sadly as she exited through the elevator.

"Now we're alone." Freddie smiled.

"Is that a good thing?' Carly said smiling.

"I think so. That way I could give you these." Freddie pulled out the bouquet from behind the bean nag.

"Freddie I don't know what to say. Their beautiful thank you." Carly said as she threw herself onto Freddie in for a tight hug.

"So how are you and Shane doing?"

"I honestly think I'm falling in love with him." Carly said. Freddie bit his lip to keep the tears from pouring out of his eyes.

"Oh that's good." Freddie said half-heartedly.

"Yeah. I think I've found the one Freddie."

"You have a lot of time to find the right one Carls." Freddie said smiling.

"I know. But with Shane it's totally different."

"In what way?"

"First, we've been going out for almost a year now. And the night we're in Paris is our one year anniversary." Carly said smiling.

"Wow. That's the longest time you've been in a relationship." Freddie said laughing.

"I know right?" Carly said smiling. "I just want everything to go perfect for our anniversary." Carly said smiling.

"I know you do. And It's only a short three weeks away." Freddie said sadly.

"You look kind of down Freddie. Is everything o.k.?"

"yeah it's all good." Freddie said obviously lying.

"Oh o.k." Carly said as she paid attention back to the fan made videos on the screen.

"Hey Carls, do you think that I'm ever going to find the right one for me?" Freddie asked. He had his mind settled on Carly ever since the sixth grade, and he still loved her. But there were certain times that he thought that Carly was going to move on, then so should he.

"Freddie your a nice guy. Your smart, funny, talented, any girl would be lucky to date you." Carly said smiling.

"That means a lot to hear you say that." Freddie said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm your best friend. And best friends always cheer each other up right?" Carly asked smiling.

"Your probably right." Freddie said."Thank you for always being there for me."

"Hey we were friends since preschool. I would do anything for you." Carly said hugging the life out of Freddie.

"You know, you know me better than anyone in the world. Even better than my mom most of the time." Freddie said laughing.

"I know right? Freaks me out sometimes." Carly said laughing.

"Hey, do you want to go out for lunch tomorrow? You know, just the tow of us?"

"I'd like that. Haven't spent as much time alone with you as we did before." Carly said smiling. She would never admit it to anyone, but she had missed her bonding time with Freddie. They always brought the best out of each other.

"Rita's pizza tomorrow?" Freddie said smiling. He knew it was the best pizzeria in town and everyone went there for lunch.

"Of course." Carly said with a smile.

"Hey wait a minute, I have a free period for last period what about you?" Freddie asked.

"I have study hall, but no major tests to study for."

"Then that settles it. Tomorrow we're having a day just to ourselves."

"We can do what we used to do when we were kids. Go skating, go get some smoothies on the way home, oh and don't forget hot chocolate at my place." Carly said smiling.

"It's a deal." Freddie said shaking on it. "I'm glad you still have time for me though."

"Freddie, your my best friend. Even though I have been in a relationship for a year, it doesn't mean that I don't want to hang around you less."

"I know. I know. But sometimes, i just fell you know ignored whenever I see you and Shane together."

"Well your not. I promise, I'll make sure to hang out with you and Sam more. Sam feels the exact same way you do surprisingly." Carly said laughing.

"Well goodnight Carls. I can't wait for tomorrow." Freddie said smiling.

"You can count on it." Carly said with a smile.

The two friends hugged goodbye and Freddie headed back to his own apartment. He had a huge grin on his face. He was going to have to whole day tomorrow with Carly. He sighed in the elevator. He had devised a plan to finally get Carly to like him. Phase one was getting their friendship to be one of those trustworthy ones where you just couldn't help but fall in love. If only Shane were out of the picture.

FREDDIE'S ROOM

Freddie was starting to pack his suitcase for the Europe trip. He couldn't believe that he had convinced his mom to let him go. He couldn't believe it. An entire month without his over-protective mother. Freddie smiled as he thought about it. Freddie wanted to make sure he had everything ready. March the 1st was coming up on them real fast, and he needed to be prepared. He felt his phone ring on the desk next to his bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Freddie it's Gibby."

"Gibby what's up?"

"Look can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Gibby what seems to be the problem?"

"I need some relationship advice."

"O.k. what is it about?"

"It's about Tasha and me."

"Oh no are you two breaking up?"

"No that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm going to tell her I love her."

"Oh my god Gibby. That's...well... that's huge."

"I know."

"Are you serious about this?"

"Well yeah. We've been together for quite a while now, and I think I can honestly say that I've fallen in love with her more and more each day."

"Then you should tell her. When will you tell her?"

"I'm right outside her house."

"Oh wow. That might be a little freaky. Talking on a phone in front of her house."

"I'm one block away so I'm safe."

"You should tell her Gibby. Trust me."

"Thanks man. By the way you going to Europe?"

"Yep. You?'

"Yep. Carly going too?"

"Yeah. But Sam's not."

"Oh. Why?"

"Apparently she's planning to spend time with her dad in Japan or something."

"Good for her."

"Anyways good luck Gibby."

"Thank you."

Freddie sighed. At least one of his friends could honestly tell the girl that they loved that they loved them. Freddie looked at the picture of him and Carly on his desk. It was taken on the first day of school in the first grade. Carly had her arms wrapped around him while Sam was just giving them the evil stare down in the background. Freddie sighed as he held the picture close to his heart. His heart quickened it's pace. It did that every time he saw a picture of Carly or saw her in person.

"Carly, I love you. I hope you will never forget that' Freddie said as he kissed the picture.

Freddie checked his book bag to check if he had all of tomorrows assignments done and ready to be submitted to the teachers. Freddie had been chosen as Ridgeway's salutatorian. Carly got the honours of being Valedictorian. Freddie was just surprised that they had both been chosen. He was also surprised that Sam had made it through High School. Graduation was in June and everyone was excited. Freddie looked to his bed and noticed many of the college applications lying on his bed. He had been accepted into all of the colleges he had gotten into. They needed an answer by next Friday. Freddie sighed. He looked at each of their letters once again. He wanted to make sure that he was making the right choice. But he couldn't stop worrying what it would do to his and Carly's friendship. He was going to UCLA to study computer sciences in hopes of becoming a computer technician. Freddie sighed. He was just so confused as to what to think.

CARLY'S ROOM

Carly was in the same predicament as Freddie. She had got off the phone with Principal Franklin. She had been informed just like Freddie, all of the colleges were willing to work with them. It just wasn't fair for them to choose just one. She wanted to explore the opportunities first. She wanted to do more research on the schools. She couldn't just come up with a solution in one week. Carly laid on her bed as she took the scrapbook out of her pillow. It was a scrapbook of most of her childhood memories with Freddie, Sam, and Carly. Carly flipped through the pages and laughed occasionally when something funny would come up. Carly looked at one of her favourite pictures. It was Carly kissing Freddie's cheek in the hospital when he woke up after he had saved her life. The memory was still at the back of her mind. She remembered him telling her that they should wait until they could continue their relationship. But one week after that, Shane walked into her life and they fell in love instantly. Of course it crushed Freddie. Carly sighed. It was never her intention to hurt him. But she did. She hated herself for doing that to him. Carly sighed. Freddie had constantly asked her out, and she kept rejecting him. But that was when they were older now. They were 17 now, and they were turning 18 in March. They had their birthdays one day apart. Freddie just had to be one day older than her. Carly laughed. But it always was a good thing. They would have a joint celebration ever since preschool. Their sweet 16 in particular was held in Ridgeway's gym which was not their first choice. But the banquet had been double booked for the evening. Carly laughed at that moment. It was also one of the most memorable nights of her life. It was when they shared their second dance. Sure their first dance was special, but the second time around they actually enjoyed it since nobody was watching them and looking at them awkwardly. And as the fates would have it, it was the exact same song.

_Flashback: _

_Carly was standing in the middle of Ridgeway's gym. Her and Freddie had a joint celebration that night. Freddie had planned it all for her. As a way of surprising her of course. He had kept his secret so well that Spencer and Sam didn't know about it until the week before. _

"_Hey Carls." Freddie said as he made his way through the crowd._

"_Freddie hi!" Carly said as she hugged him. _

"_Having fun at the party?" Freddie asked. _

"_Tons of fun. Thanks for setting all of this up." _

"_For you anything." _

"_Ah your so sweet." Carly said as she kissed his cheek. _

"_You know, I could never get tired of that." Freddie said beaming. _

"_So did you get your learners permit?" _

"_Yep. Did you?" _

"_Yeah. Can you believe it Freddie? We're old enough to drive! We can go all over places." _

"_True say. And it gives us something to look forward to when we go to college." _

"_Man college. An you believe we graduate in two years?" _

"_I know. Seems like yesterday Mrs. Briggs was bombarding us with all of these unnecessary assignments." _

"_I really am looking forward to graduating." _

"_O.k. you guys. We're going to slow things down a bit...oh come on!" Spencer screamed as his DJ system caught on fire. _

_I can be fragile I can break in two _

_But I know I'll be swept off by you_

"_Oh god would you believe our luck?" Carly asked. _

"_It's the same song that played at The Groovy Smoothie last September." Freddie said smiling. "Shall we finish where we left off?" Freddie said with a hopeful smile._

"_I would love to." _

_And if you feel my love_

_Just let me know_

_And if you want my heart just let me know_

_Cuz you were meant for me_

"_Freddie this is such an amazing Sweet 16." Carly said as she had her head on Freddie's chest. _

"_I planned it so it could fit both of our styles." _

_Carly looked at him directly in the eye. "You are just too sweet you know that?" _

"_Of course I do." Freddie said as the two of them continued to dance into the night. _

Carly smiled at that memory. She looked at that particular picture and smiled. It would always make her stomach flip when she looked at it. Carly laughed. It always had that effect on her. But she knew, it wasn't what she thought it was. That night also happened to be the night that she had met Shane.

_Flashback: _

_Carly and Freddie had just wrapped up their dance and were now sitting in separate parts of the gym._

"_Hey Carly Shay right?" Shane asked. _

"_Oh my god! Your Shane Dawson! Captain of the football team, wrestling team, and basketball team. Why on earth are you talking to me?" _

"_well I think your kind of funny on your webshow." _

_ Freddie was sitting with Sam and Spencer on the opposite side of the room. They asked Spencer how he could have possible managed to set the equipment on fire. _

"_I really don't know how it happened." _

"_Hey can I ask you something?" Freddie asked. _

"_Go ahead Fredo." Spencer said. _

"_Do you think I should tell Carly I love her?" _

"_Give it up Frednub would you? She never loved you before and she will never love you now! Deal with it loser!" _

"_Don't listen to her. Go. I think you would be perfect for each other." _

"_Thank you Spencer." Freddie said as he gave him a hug. He thought of Spencer as his older, wiser, and at the same time wacky brother. _

"_So what do you say we go on a date?" Shane asked extending his arm. _

"_I would love to." Carly said taking his arm. _

_ Freddie saw the scene from afar. Sam was right. She would never love him. To her, he was just some loser. Freddie felt his eyes water. He ran out of the gym that night and never did return. As soon as he was in the comfort of his own room he fell on the bed and cried himself to sleep. Carly had ripped his heart out. _

Carly had been wondering where Freddie had gone after her and Shane had returned from their dance. Spencer told her that he saw them get together and ran out of the gym. She felt her heart sink that moment. Even though she really didn't know why it did. Maybe it was because she had a lot of punch that night mixed with a lot of food. But whatever it was, it sure wasn't what she thought it was.

Carly placed the scrapbook away under her bed. She let her head hit the pillows. She needed a way to figure out why she always felt her heart stop whenever she was with Freddie. She needed to figure out why he always had this effect on her ever since they were kids. But why was this happening to her? Why out of all people did Freddie have this massive effect on her? Carly just shook the thought out of her head and slowly allowed sleep to overtake her.


	2. imissed this

_**iWill Always Love You Chapter 2: **_

_**iMissed This **_

Sam was sitting in the middle of her boring Geography class. Her, Carly, and Freddie hated that class. And to top it all off, it was at the beginning of the day. Everyone moaned about how much notes they were taking that particular day. Mr. Kimball really wanted to enforce the concepts into their little minds.

"O.k. class projects on my desk!" Mr. Kimball announced as the class was finally over and everyeone ran out to get to the front lobby for an announcement about graduation.

"What the heck do you think this announcement is about?" Sam asked as they made their way down the stairs to the already impatient crowd.

"I think it has something to do with location." Freddie said. "They never did tell us where the grad ceremnony was going to be held."

"Could be." Carly said. "Or maybe they're canceling it all together." Everyone just looked at Carly. "Who am I kidding?"

"Well looks like we're going to find out soon enough." Gibby stated as the graduation comitee made it's way downstairs.

"O.k. people please settle down!" Ms. Briggs stated into the Ridgeway bullhorn."We will now make an important announcement about grad."

"Now as you all know that grad will be held here at Ridgeway once again." Principal Franklin said. Everyone moaned. They always did it here.

"It will now be held on JUne 18th 2011. That way we can get rid of you guys a lot more quicker." Mr. Howard said of course he was directing that comment at Sam.

"Can't wait till I get out of here either Mr. Howard." Sam said while everyone just laughed.

"Now please sign these forms and have them brought back to me by next week. These forms will tell your parents or guardians of the changes we made to the dates." Principal Franklin said.

"Now for the students attending the Europe trip..." Mr. Howard began.

"Can I leave?" Sam asked.

"Yes please." Mr. Howard said annoyed while \sam left to go give another sophmore a wedgie.

"As I was aying, the trip is in a few weeks." Everyone cheered. Sam apparently was the only one that wasn't going.

"Now I expect you all to get everyhng packed these comming weeks." Principal Franklin stated.

"This a one month tour of Europe so please come fully prepared." Ms. Briggs stated.

"Can I go without a shirt?" Gibby asked.

"NO!" Everyone screamed. They all thought that was really getting old and they were basically just tired of it.

"o.k. so now we are all clear that we meet here first before taking that stupid train to the airport?" Ms. Briggs asked.

"It is not stupid!" Mr. Howard said. Everyone just looked at him. "It happens to be economically friendly."

"Yeah a crowded train with 500 students. Way to go Howard!" Ms. Briggs stated.

"O.k. moving on. We get off the train at around 6:00 in the evening then dodge traffic to make it into the airport. We check in, and the flight leaves at 12:00 midnight with or without youi." Principal Franklin siad.

"I would much rather prefer the without part." Mr. Howard stated.

"Howard!" Everyone screamed at him.

"Sorry." He simply sighed.

"O.k. now back on topic." Ms. Briggs stated. "Classes will be canceled for seniors that day." Everone cheered and screamed for joy.

"Oh my god this is the best thing that's ever happened to Ridgeway since locker 239 became available!" Freddie screamed.

"Or the time we all ditched school to go to the ice skating rink." Gibby stated.

"What?" Principal Franklin asked. Everyone just punched Gibby in the arm.

"I wasn't supposed to say that was I?" He asked.

"You think?" Carly asked.

"Anywas school will be cancled since you teens will probably try to catch as much sleep before heading out." Mr. Howard said.

"Now since ths is a one mont trip, I expect you all to be on your best behaviour." Principal Franklin said.

"Like that's ever going to happen." Mr. Howard laughed.

"O.k. are you done now?" Principal Franklin asked.

"Yeah." Mr. Howard sighed in defeat.

"Now all forms were handed in right?" Ms. Briggs asked.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

"Good." Principal Franklin said.

"Now that is all for the meeting enjoy your lunches." Every student ran out of Ridgeway fpr the break.

"Ready to go Carly?" Freddie asked.

"Let's go then." Carly said as the two friends left the school.

RITAS PIZZA

"I swear I've really misssed this place." Carly said taking a bite out of her pizza.

"We used to coe down here every single day after school when we were in the grade eight" Freddie said laughing.

"Remember the time Sam set up a stink bomb in the girls washroom?" Carly asked as she laughed at the memory.

"Yep. That's why she's sill banned from this place."

"I never really understood why she always picks on people." Carly sighed.

"Same here." Freddie said as he took a sip out of the soda he was drinking,

"Hey it's Sam we're talking about here." Carly said laughing.

"Good point. She'll make fun of anyone at all." Freddie said laughing.

"Hey Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Shane has been acting a little...you know weird lately?"

"How so?"

"Well we never get to really see each other anymore. And whenever I call, I always get his answering machine."

Freddie began to think the worst for Carly. Not answering her calls, not seeing her anymore. Could it be a sign? A sign that something bad was going to happen to their relatinship. Freddie began going through all of the options in his head.

"How long has this been going on?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know about three months now." Carly replied. "And he didn't get me anyhing special yesterday. But he tells me he loves me anyways,"

"Do you believe him?"

"Of course I do."

"Oh...then you should trust your instinct." Freddie said sadly.

"Thanks Freddie. Your such a great friend. Now who's up for some skating?"

"Lets go then" Freddie said as the two friends rushed out the door.

Freddie and Carly had really enjoyed their alone time. They really missed it when it was only them two. Sure Sam was their friend and all, but they really wanted to spend time with just them two. Whenever they were with Sam, things seemed to get out of hand. Like last week at the Groovy Smotthies she choked T-Bo for not leaving them alone. Of course, Freddie and Carly had fled the scene before anything bad can happen. Thank god Carly wasn't working night. She would have been fired for sure. Freddie and Carly had to hide in the alley to make sure they wouldn't take part in the angry mob that was for sure going to happen anytime. They had a laugh about that.

ICE SKATING RINK

Freddie and Carly were gliding along the ice with other Ridgeway students who were also done for the day. The two of them had enjoyed skating ever since they were 12. They thought of it as their favorite passtime when they had nothing else to do.

"You know I actually realized how much I missed skating." Freddie said.

"I know it's so much..." Carly fell flat on the ice and apparently twisted her ankle.

"Oh my gosh Carly are you o.k?" Freddie asked as he skated his way over there.

"I think I twisted my ankle." Carly said holding her ankle in pain.

"Can you walk?"

"Yep." Carly said as she got up. It wasn't hurting too bad so she should be able to make it back home.

"Come on. We better get home ot put an ice pack on that ankle."

"I think your right." Carly smiled as Freddie helped her up.

CARLY'S ROOM

"O.k. I think I can make it onto the bed." Carly said as Freddie helped her onto the bed.

"Want me to go get that ice pack?" Freddie asked worried.

"Yeah. And can you make hot chocolate for the two of us while your at it?"

"Sure." Freddie replied as he closed the door.

Freddie began fixing their hot chocolate just the way they liked it. Carly may be in a relationship, but he would take care of her anyday. He loved her. He wanted to make sure that she was totally comfortable. Shane may be planning something big, but when it did happen he wanted to make sure that he was there to tell her everyting was going ot be allright. Carly was special to hm, and as long as she wanted him to be in her life, then he would be there. No doubt about it.

"Hey brought you the ice pack and the hot chocolate just the way we like it."

"Thank you so much Freddie." Carly said as Freddie began to put the ice on her ankle.

"Feel better?"

"A little." Carly replied. "Hey Freddie?"

"yeah?"

"Tank you for taking care of me." Carly said as she kissed his cheek.

"Anytime." Freddie smiled.

"You know I actually missed hanging out with you." Carly said as she laid down on her pillows.

"I missed it too. I hardly see yu anymore."

"Don't worry. When we go to Europe that will all change." Carly said.

Little did Carly know that when they got there, things were going to change for both of them. Forever.


	3. iLeave for Europe

_**iWill Always Love you chapter 3: **_

_**iLeave for Europe**_

Europe was going to be awesome. Freddie Benson smiled as he zipped up his last suitcase. 250 High School Seniors going on the trip of a lifetime. Mrs. Benson was proud that Freddie had taken that opportunity. Which totally freaked him out since he was positive that she wasn't going to let him go to Europe. As Freddie packed his computer into his case he wondered if he should post the aleady pre-taped episdoes of iCarly that they shot the night before. But he decided to keep the viewers in suspense. Sam was already on a plane ride to Japan so it was pretty quiet when he entered next door.

"Carls, are you here?"

"Hey Freddie just give me a minte!" Carly said from her room.

"Hey Fredo." Spencer said comming into the house with a new bag of groceries.

"What's up Spence?" Freddie asked taking one of the bags.

"Nothing much just doing some errands. Carly still around here?"

"Yes I'm still here Spencer!" Carly screamed from her room.

"You teens must be super excited to go. I sure was when I went." Spencer said as he began putting the groceries away in the fridge.

"Yeah. One month in Europe. What could possibly be better?"

"A whole two months." Spencer replied laughing.

"Whoa!" Freddie replied as he dropped all of the suitcases in his hand.

"You went for a whole two months?" Carly shrieked as she emerged from the elevator.

"Yep. Best two months of my life." Spencer replied.

"I would think so." Freddie replied.

"But I want to forget about it." Spencer said sadly.

"Now why on earth would you want to forget something like that?" Carly asked.

"Do you two really want to know?" Spencer asked.

"Yes!" Carly and Freddie replied in unison.

"O.k. I was about your age and I was in a relationship with some girl named Nadine Carter. We were supposed to be celebrating our one year anniversary in Rome. But then...she got kidnapped there. I wouldn't give up hope. But as time passed...I guess I just had to face the truth. Nadine was gone. Gone for good." Spencer explained.

"Oh my god." Freddie said quite stunned.

"Spencer we're so sorry." Carly replied.

"I know you are. And you know what sucks?" Spencer asked.

"What?" Freddie asked as he rubbed a crying Spencer on the back.

"I still love her. And I think that she's still alive somewhere. Struggling." Spencer said.

"I guess you never let go of first loves huh?" Carly asked.

"Your sure right about that." Spencer said. "I want you kids to remember that when you find someone that you truly love, you should hold onto that person tightly. And protect them from anything and everything that might harm them."Spencer said as he brought Carly and Freddie in for a hug.

"Wow Spence. That was touching." Carly said after a while.

"I'll say." Freddie added. He had taken Spencer's words to heart. He loved Carly. He wnated to make sure to protect her from anything that might happen to her. There was still this gut feeling of something bad happening in Paris ot Carly and over the weeks, he had a bad feeling something worse was going to happen to him in Italy.

"O.k. Carls we goota get a move on if we're ever going to miss the subway to the airport...there's something I didn't think I would ever say."

"Bye Spencer." Carly said hugging her older brother.

"Bye kiddo." Spencer said."Have an amazing time."

"Don't worry I will." Carly said taking her and Freddie's bags into the elevator.

"Bye Spence." Freddie said hugging his best friend.

"Take care of her for me will you Fredo?" Soencer whispered to Freddie.

"You can count on it." Freddie smiled as he made his way to the elevator.

"Wow. I feel so sorry for Spencer now." Freddie said inside the elevator.

"I know. I ownder, if we go to Rome if we will find her somewhere. But what are the odds of that haapening huh?" Carly laughed as they stepped outside the elevator.

"Hey should we walk to Ridgeway or take a cab. It's only five minutes away anywas." Freddie asked as they were outside their apartment.

"I say we walk." Carly laughed.

"What if someone thinks we're running away or something.?" Freddie said laughing.

"It's none of their business." Carly said laughing.

RIDGEWAY HIGH SCHOOL

The hallways of Ridgeway were already filled with students chatting excitedly about their new adventures in Europe. Freddie took a video of everyone in the hallways. Him and Carly were going to be documenting their whole Europe trip. They were going to show it to the iCarly fans in a segment called iEurope when they returned. Lucky for them, everyone was smiling and nothing bad was happening. What the heck? Without Sam, this trip was bound to be a success.

"Hey roomie." Gibby said as he walked up to Freddie.

"Gibby what up?" Freddie said as he hugged his chubby friend.

"Nothing much. Told Tasha what I needed to tell her." Gibby said.

"And?" Freddie asked.

"She said she loves me too." Gibby said smiling.

"I told you so!" Freddie said as he fist ounded his best friend.

Carly was talking to a bunch of her friends in the hallways. She couldn't believe that almost all of her friends were going to Europe with them.

"Hey roomie."Kimberly greeted as she approached Carly.

"Hey Kimberly what's new?" Carly said hugging her friend.

"Nothing much. Just really jealous of that Tasha." Kimberly admitted.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"I think you should call Freddie over here. I need to tell you two someting." Kimberly said.

"Freddie!" Carly screamed across the halls.

"I gotta go Gibb. Looks like Carly and Kimmie need me for something." Freddie said as he made his way over there.

"Hey Freddie."Kimberly greeted.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Look I know as much as you do. Kimmie here is about to tell us why she's jealous of Tasha." Carly explained.

"Look, I like Gibby o.k.? No not like. Love." Kimberly admitted.

"Your in love with Gibby?" Freddie asked.

"I think so." Kimberly admitted.

"How long has this been going on?" Carly asked.

"About a couple if months now." Kimberly replied.

"Kimmie, are you sure about this?" Freddie asked. "We don't want another repeat of that stupiud James Matherson insident where he pushed you into a puddle in the second grade because you said you liked him." Freddie, Kimmie, and Carly had been best friends since they were in preschool. They were close with her until Sam came into the picture and they just lost contact with her.

"Now that I think about it, I just don't know anymore." Kimberly admitted as she leaned on Carly and Freddie as she let the tears flow freely down her face.

"Kimmie, please. You know me and Freddie can't stand to see you cry."Carly said.

"Sorry." Kimberly said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Freddie, Carly what should I do?"

"I think you should wait." Freddie replied.

"I agree. You need to evaluate your feelings for him." Carly replied.

"You think it will work?" Kimberly asked.

"It should get your feelings straightened out." Freddie replied.

"Attention students! College acceptance letters are now here!" Principal Franklin announced.

"Oh man." Carly replied.

"Here's to the three of us going to the same school." Freddie said as the three friends all did their signature handshake.

"Good luck to all." Ms. Briggs announced.

It took them awhle to get through the screaming and anxious students to get the dreaded manila envelope that could either make or break thir friendhsip.

"Well?' Carly stated.

"I got into UCLA." Freddie stated.

"I got in there too." Kimberly stated.

"Oh my god..." Carly said shocked.

"What?" Freddie and Kimberly asked nervously.

"I got accepted into UCLA too!" Carly said as all three friends got into a massive group hug.

"Just immagine it. The three best freiends in the sunshine state." Kimberly stated.

"The sunshine state is Florida." Carly saisd laughing.

"Oh well." Kimberly said laughing.

"I just got the best idea!" Freddie said smiling after aten mnutes.

"What?" Carly and Kimberly asked.

"Since Gibbs also got accepted into UCLA why don't we buy a loft for us four to share?"

"That's a good idea" Carly said beaming.

"I'm down for that." Kimberly said smiling.

"Then it's settled. We're going to look for some lofts this summer." Freddie said smiling.

"Man you are so organized." Carly said laughing.

"I called my mom about the news. Spencer was over there too and they both gave me that idea." Freddie said.

"Well I'm sure that we're going to have an amazing time there." Carly said beaming.

"Trust me we will." Freddie said with a smile.

"O.k. people time to go!" Mr. Howard said.

"Let the trip of our lives begin." Carly said as she high fived Freddie and Kimberly.

AIRPORT

"o.k. that train ride was nasty!" Kimberly said walking into the terminals.

"And not to mention crowded." Freddie said.

"My head still hurts from being beaten by an old lady just to get a seat on the train." Carly added.

"Well the worst is over at least." Freddie added.

The three friends checked in their bags and their tickets. Since they were the last three students, they got the very front of the plane which was good, becausxe in case of an emergency they could get to the exit faster. Apparently everyone else got the end of the plane since they were the first to run out of the crowded subway car.

"Attention all passengers on board British Aorways flight 347 departing at midnight. Please makke your way to Gate 37 immediately." A British voice announced over the speakers.

"Well lets get tis adventure started." Kimberly said as the students and teachers made their way to the gates. Leaving the rainy city of Seattle behind.


	4. iParis part 1

_**Hey guys. I'm back again. I love you guys for reviewing this story. I think I'm starting to have loads of fun writing this. Anywas this is my first major two parter. A lot of things are going to be revealed in these two parts. More two parters are in the process of being created. As long as you guys will continue to support me, then I will be sure to continue writing this story. Reviews make my day so please review my chapters :) **_

_**iWill Always Love You**_

_**Chapter 4: iParis Part I**_

Paris was known to be the most romantic city in the world. And as luck would have it, Carly was celebrating her one year anniversary in Paris. Carly sighed as she looked up at the beautiful sight of the hotel that was standing right in front of them. Freddie, Carly, Kimberly, and Gibby struggled to get their belongings into the safety of their hotel room. The stupid taxi driver forgot to call for a bellhop.

"O.k. that was totally challenging." Freddie said as he crashed on his bed in the hotel room.

"Tell me about it." Carly entered the room as she had already decided to unpack later.

"We really shouldn't have given that driver a generous tip." Kimberly said joining the group.

"Anyways, now that's behind us, why don't we head off to see the beautiful sights of Paris?" Gibby asked.

"Let's go then." Freddie said as he led the way out the hotel room.

Every single student from Rodgeway could be seen walking around the city of Pairs. The group of four friends had just enjoyed a bycycle ride through the city, and were currently in a boat. They were floating along the river. Carly was thinking of a perfect anniversary gift for Shane. Her anniversary was the next day and she was extremely excited for it. Freddie still had this gut feeling in his mind that Shane was somehow going to break her heart. But he had put that aside, He wanted to enjoy the city of Paris with his friends. Not worry about other peoples business. Kimberly and Gibby both had the same gut feeling inside them that Carly was going to get hurt one way or the other while they were there in Paris. But they had shoved it off thinking that they were crazy or someting.

"Hey what do you think will be the perfect anniversary gift for Shane?" The four friends were now in the roadside cafe with the others from the school.

"Isn't it supposed to be paper or somethng?" Gibby asked between a mothful of his baguette.

"I know, but what could be the perfect anniversary gift with paper?" Carly asked drinking her tea.

"Your a songwritger. Why not write him a song?" Freddie asked.

"Good idea." Carly said.

"Gibby, Freddie may I talk to you guys in the cafe for a minute?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure thing." Freddie said as the boys eyed each other with confusion.

"What's up Kim?" Gibbie asked.

"O.k. you two can call me waked but I really think that Carly is going to get hurt tomorrow." Kimberly explained.

"Then I'm not alone." Freddie stated.

"You guys can feel it too?" Gibby wondered.

"Yeah." They both said.

"What do we do about it?" KImberly asked.

"I have no idea." Freddie stated.

"Looks like we're bout to find out." Gibby pointed out the window to the sight of Shane kissing some girls cheek and giving her flowers.

'We follow him." Freddie stated.

"Isn't that conscidered snooping?" Kimberly asked.

"Not if your helping a friend in the process." Freddie stated.

"Lets go then." Gibby stated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait! We can't just abandon Carly here." Freddie said.

"We tell her we're going to go catch some freinds at The Eifel Tower." Kimberly said.

"Fine. But I'm not telling her." Freddie said.

"Fine I'll tell her." Gibby said defeated.

The three friends made their way back out to the cafe and finished off their meals. They were supposed to go after they were done eating with Carly.

"You guys, I gotta head back to the hotel. I need to write that song." Carly said as she hugged all three of her friends.

"I wanna hear it when I get back!" Freddie shouted after her.

"You can count on it." Carly said smiling.

'O.k. people Shane's on the move!" Kimberly shouted.

"Lets go then."

Freddie, Kimberly, and Gibby had to use Principal Franklin's car. They were suprised that he let them use it. But he knew with Freddie and Kimberly in the car, things couldn't go wrong. They followed Shane and the mysterious girl all around Parisd. It seemed that they had been following the couple for hours. Finally they came to a stop.

"O.k. people lets move!" Gibby said. They were in front of the L'arc De Triumphe.

"We seriously have to hide!" Freddie said as they sneaked behind a bush.

"There. They're sitting!" Kimberly said.

"Shane it's such a beautiful night outside." Natalie the new gril said.

'Not as beautiful as you." Shane said.

"Oh my god!" Freddie whispered. "He's hitting on the new girl!"

"So when are you going to break up with Carly?" Natalie asked.

"Break up with Carly?" KImberly asked.

"I knew there was something wrong here." Gibby said.

"Would you two just listen?" Freddie questioned.

"Tomorrow night."

The three friends just gasped from pure terror. They were horrified. Shane was breaking Carly's heart on the day of their anniversary. Freddie could feel himself turn hot with anger. Carly didn't deserve to get her heart broken by some guy on the day of their anniversary. Gubby remained speechless. He couldn't believe his ears. And Kimberly was fighting the urge to attack that stupid Natalie.

"But isn't that your anniversary?" Natalie asked.

"Exactly. I'm going to break up with her since we've been going out for the past six months."

"Oh my god..." Kimberly stated.

"Shane was cheating on Carly for half of their relationship?" Freddie asked stunned by the revelation.

"This is too good." Gibby said holding the camera.

"Gibby are you recording?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah." Gibby replied.

"Then stop!" Kimberly said slapping the camcorder out of his hands.

"Hey! That was super footage." Gibby stated.

"Give me the camera." Freddie said. Gibby handed it back to Freddie and Freddie hid it in his bag.

"Come on. It's getting late." Shane said.

"Oh no." Gibby said from above the tree.

"Why did you have to get up from the tree?" Freddie asked.

"To get a better..." The branch Gibby was sitting on snapped causing him to squash Kimberly and Freddie.

"Gibby get off!" Kimberly said.

"Sorry." Gibby said as he helped his two friends up.

"Their headed towards the Eifel Tower." Freddie said.

"Come on let's move." Kimberly said as they piled into the mini van.

The friends drove for three minutes to make it to the Eifel Tower. The sun was about to set and the moon was definately shining bright. The three friends snuck behind a crowd of tourists to blend in. They followed Shane and Natalie up to the observation deck.

"What on earth are they doing here?" Kimberly asked.

"Beats me." Freddie replied.

"Well thank you for making this night special for me." Natalie said as she leaned up and kissed him.

"OH god!" Kimberly screamed Freddie and Gibby had to cover her mouth and shove her into the elvator.

"What the hell? Do you want us to get caught?" Freddie asked.

"Sorry. The nerves got into my head." Kimberly replied.

"O.k. I think we've seen enough." Gibby said as they piled into the car headed back to the hotel.

"What do we do?" Freddie said as the three friends were in Freddie and Gibby's room.

"We need to warn Carly." Kimberly said.

"Are you sure about that?" Gibby asked.

"She deserves to find out before that jerk breaks her heart."

The three friends walked across the hall to see Carly. They breathed in. This definately wasn't going to be easy.

"Come in." Carly greeted. "Oh hey guys." Carly said getting up. "I was just about to order room service. Want to join me?"

"Yeah. But first, we have something to tell you." Freddie said.

FREDDIE AND GIBBY'S HOTEL ROOM

The camera was placed on the tabe. The video of Shane and Natalie talking was being played on the television. Since the lights were off, only two shaddows could be seen.

"We need to trash this video now!" ONe of the figures said as they took Freddie's videp camera and left the room.

TO BE CONTINUED.

_**Find out if the group will expose the truth about Shane, and how will Carly take it? And who stole the camera? And the anniversary is going to happen but it is nothing out of the ordinary... Review please. **_


	5. iParis Part 2

iCarly iWill Always Love you

Chapter 5: iParis Part 2

The four friends have been hanging out in Carly's room for what seemed like three hours. They decided that it just wasn't the time to tell Carly about Shane yet. They wanted her to fel comfortable first. But Freddie had benn dying to expose the secret for a while. Finally Kimberly nodded and Gibby agreed that it was finally time to tell her the truth.

"Carly wh have to tell you something." Kimberly said.

"What's going on guys?" She asked.

"Look Carls I think you need to sit down for this." Gibby said.

"You guys, please tell me what's going on? Your starting to freak me out here." Carly said.

"Look we caught Shane cheating." Freddie said.

"Cheating? On em? Why would he even do that? I mean it's Shane. He could never do that to me. I mean we've been together for the past year now. If he was cheating on me, I would have found out about it by now." Carly said.

"Carls please. You have to believe us. We're your best friends." Kimberly said.

"You guys, he would never do anything to hurt me." Carly explained.

"Gibby show her the video." Kimberly stated.

"No!" Freddie protested. "If we show her the video then she's going to be heartbroken."

"What video?" Carly asked.

"Look Carly." Gibby began to explain."The three of us caught Shane kissing Natalie on the cheek so we followed him all over Paris. Earlier this afternoon we followed him into the park where we caught them kissing. So I took the video for evidence."

"Get out." Carly said coldy.

"What?" The three friends asked.

"Just get out!" Carly shrieked. Kimberly and Gibby stormed out of the hotel room while Freddie stayed seated on the bed.

"Carls, what's wrong with you?" Freddie asked.

"What's wrong with me? Oh I don't know. I just found out that my best friends who I trust with my life have been following my boyfriend for a year around the city, then come up with some lie that he was cheating on me to cover it up!"

"Carly that..." Freddie explained.

'Freddie did you not hear me before? Now I suggest you get out before I have security drag you out of here." Carly said through a fresh batch of tears.

"You know what? Fine." Freddie said as he began to make his way to the door. "Don't believe us. Get your heartbroken tomorrow!" Freddie said as he slammed the door,

That night Freddie had cired in his bed. Gibby was suprisingly crashing with Kimmie so he had the whole room to himself. Anywas Freddie was crying himself to sleep. He just hated it when him and Carly would fight. It didn't happen often, but when it did he felt so bad for even starting it. Freddie wished that Shane had at least some feelings. To at least break up with Carly before he dated Natalie. Not lie to her for half of their relationship. Freddie wished that Carly would fall for him. He wished that he could be the one to date her, to kiss her, and to be the single most important guy in her life after Spencer. He wished that would happen ever since he had made that huge mistake of letting their relationship off the hook when he saved her life. If he could turn back time and tell her that he wanted to continue dating that night, then he would. He wanted to be the guy that Carly would always love. Something in his heart always told him that Carly would be his if he was patient. He could wait forever for her. Because in his heart, he had already found the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, if only she would come to the realization.

"Forever Carly. I could wait for you forever." Freddie whispered as he stared at the picture of the two of them on his phone.

Carly was pacing around the hotel room. She had to go to the other guest room since Kimmie and Gibby were there. Something in Carly's heart was telling her that her best friends had been telling the truth. She was fighting the urge to go over to Freddie's room. Because she really wanted to make up from their fight over nothing basically. So, she was in tghe guest bedroom pacing around trying to get her feelings in line. She really wanted to know why she had the gut feeling like she was going to get her heart broken today. She had convinved herself that she loved Shane, and Shane loved her. So that was all that really mattered. But something in her gut kept telling her that she was going to find someone who would love her, care for her, and cherish her a lot more than all of the other jerks she dated. Maybe it was someone who was in front of her this whole time. Her conscience kept telling her she was with Shane and to stay with him, while her gut kept telling her that someone who she was very close with was going to love her until the end of time, and would do anyting to make her happy. Carly paced the room deciding what to do. She decided to follow her heart. So, she began to think of all of the past memories she had with Shane. The night they met, their first kiss, her birthday. But Freddie kept popping into her mind. He was always there for her when she needed him. And she appreciated that. She also thought about all of the memories the two had without Sam. And the one time she was sick for a month and Spencer had been away at an art exhibit, and Sam was on vacation in Las Vegas with her mom. Freddie had been there the entire month to take care of her. He practically called the apartment his home for that time. She loved that about him. She valued their friendship. And that was all they were ever going to be. Friends. Her choice was clear, she was with Shane now and it was going to stay that way. No matter what people said. And maybe in time Freddie would move on to someone else. But yet again her heart ached at that thought. She was with Shane. Why did her heart always ache when she thought of Freddie? That was one thing, she wouldn't understand.

Finally the day of the anniversary had finally come. Carly was up early. She hoped to find Freddie and appologize for their useless fight. She spotted him in the roadside cafe by himself. She made her way over and smiled. Seeing him always made her day more special.

"Hey." Carly said as she approached Freddie.

"Hey." Freddie smiled.

"Look about last night. I feel terrible about it." Carly explained.

"I know me too." Freddie said.

"I always feel like that when we fight." Carly said as she pulled Freddie in for a hug.

"And most of the time it's over nothing." Freddie replied.

"I guess best friends do get into fights most of the time." Carly said.

"So are we forgiven?" Freddie asked.

"No." Carly smiled. "Freddie you betrayed me. I can't let that slide. But, I am willing to be friends again. But trust me, this event will not be forgotten." Carly said.

"I feel like such an idiot." Freddie said as he kicked the table.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Because I went behind your back and basically ruined our friendship and our trust with each other. You'll never see me the same way again." Freddie replied.

"Freddie, you did break your trust and you will have to work to gain it back, but we're best friends, and you deserve a second chance." Carly said smiling.

"Thank you." Freddie smiled as he brought Carly in for a tight hug.

"For what?" She said laughing.

"For being the best friend ever." Freddie said with a smile.

"No problem. Now I gotta go get ready for my anniversary." Carly said.

"Freddie!" Gibby and Kimberly shouted.

"What's up?" Freddie asked.

"Shane left with the video camera!" Kimberly shouted.

"My viedeo camera?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. We overheard him say that he was playing the video for her as an anniversary gift. That's how he's breaking up with her." Gibby said.

"Why that little..." Freddie couldn't even finish his scentence as the three friends made a mad dash towards the Eifel Tower.

Carly had officially made her way up to the Eifel Tower. She found it to be decorated with a table in the center and candles burning.

"Happy anniversary Carly." Shane said bringing her in for a hug.

"Happy anniversary Shane." Carly giggled.

"Ready for your gift?" Shane asked.

Down bellow Freddie noticed two people stannding on the observation deck. He could recognize the girl from a mile away.

"Let me go up there." Freddie said.

"O.k. good luck." Gibby said as he and Kimmie began walking back to the hotel room.

"Hope I'm not too late." Freddie said as he ran towards the elevator.

"Here you go. Press play." Shane said.

"What is this? And why does it look so familiar?" Carly asked.

"It's...a popular model." Shane replied. He had stole the camera last night with Natalie.

"O.k." Carly pressed play and the scene of Shane kissing Natlie was shown.

"Oh my god." Freddie whispered from the elevator.

"Oh god. Freddie was right." Carly said.

"Right about what? Me cheating on you?" Shane asked. Carly slapped him hard across the face.

"How could you? I mean I loved you. How long have you been seeing her?" She asked in one big jumble.

"Six months tonight." Shane replied. Carly just stood there shocked.

"You were in another relationship for half of our relationship?" Carly asked.

"Look I'm sorry Carly. I just don't think we connect anymore." Shane said as he made his way rto the elevator.

Carly was standing on the observation deck crying. She couldn't believe what she had just saw. Freddie was trying to protect her. That was all there was to it. Carly had been crying for a while now. Paris the city of romance, was more like the city of heartbreak for her.

"Hey." Freddie said comming out of the shaddows. Carly threw herself in his arms while Freddie held her close.

"Freddie you were right. Shane didn't love me." Carly said.

"Hey. It's o.k." Freddie said as he held her close and whispered comforting words in her ear.

"How could I be so blind?" Freddie and Carly were in Carly's room.

"Hey he's a jerk for doing that to you. You don't deserve to be treated like that." Freddie said.

"I know. But I always get my heart broken every single time I fall for a guy." Carly said.

"Hey. I promise you. I will always be here for you when you need someone to comfort you. Heck, I'llbe there even when you fall in love." Freddie said smiling.

"Good. Because I don't know what I would do without my best friend." Carly said. For the first time in hours she smiled.


	6. iJapan

_**iWill Always Love you**_

_**Chapter 6: iJapan **_

_**AN/ O.k. in this story I'm going to go between Seattle, Japan and Europe. Because these characters will go on adventures throughout this story. In this chapter, Sam and Melanie meet their father for the first time in 13 years. **_

Finally Sam and Melanie fainally made it into the hotel. They had been super tired from the thirteen hour flight.

"O.k. you were so hitting on that steward." Sam said laughing at Melanie.

"What? He was cute." Melanie laughed.

"You and all of those cute boys." Sam laughed.

"I'm surprised you didn't fall for that Freddie back home." Melanie laughed.

"Please I would rather kill myself then go out with that nub." Sam laughed.

"You know it's actually grerat to have my twin back." Melanie said.

"Even though we have nothing in common."Sam laughed as she grabbed Melanie in for a hug.

"I know. But I was raised in London. And I hardly ever made it up to Seattle. I hated that part." Melanie said.

"I hate to admit it, but I kind of hated it too. Maybe that's the reason why we never got along well." Sam said.

"And how we have nothing in common." Melanie said.

"O.k. listen here Mel. Now that your living with me and mom in Seattle, we are going to get to know each other a lot more." Sam said.

"Cool. I would like that." Melanie said with a smile. "I guess we better get used to it now since we're both going to be accepted into Yale in the fall." Melanie said.

"No Mel you are. I'm going right to work." Sam said.

"Are you sure about that?" Melanie asked. "I mean you can get in if you tried." Melanie smiled.

"Dad said he had a job for me or something like that." Sam said.

"Well we're going to find out what exactly that is tomorrow right?" Melanie asked.

"Absolutely." Sam smiled.

The next day Sam and Melanie were whisked right into Puckett Incorporated's head building. It was pretty tall. Their dad worked as a major talent manager. He would cast the biggest names in Hollywood and give them a start. Sam and Melanie were greeted by one of their fathers assistants. They were sent to the top floor which was obviously his office or something.

"Wow this place is huge." Melanie said as the twins began making their way through the offices.

"I know. I'm surprised that dad never gets lost in here." Sam smiled.

"You can say that again." Melanie said.

"Right in here girls." One of the assistants said.

"Girls nice to see you again!" Jerome Puckett said as he stood ebhind a large desk filled with resumes and pictures of potential clients.

"Nice to see you again dad." Sam said.

"Yeah great to see you." Melanie added.

"Now Sam about this job offer..." Jermome began to explain.

"O.k. please tell me about this job. Mom has been talking about it non-stop."

"Right." Jermome said. "Anyways, how would like to work along side me as assistant director for Malibu High?"

Malibu High was the highest rated TV show in America. It was Sam and Melanie's favorite Tv Show. Sam almost fainted on the spot while Melanie had to control herself not to stop from gawking at their father.

"Dad are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Well you did have the abusive attitude so, I guess it could work out." Jerome replied.

"Sure! I would love to." Sam said hugging her father.

"Now I didn't forgrt about you Melanie. How would you like to play the role of Tina." Jerome asked.

"Who on earth is Tina?" Sam asked.

"Oh shes an exchange student from London. I"m sure Melanie won't have a problem with that role." Jerome teased.

"No of course not. Thanks dad!" Melanie said as she hugged him.

PARIS

Carly had since been over the huge breakup with Shane. She thought he was a complete and total jerk. And she deserved way better than some guy who would lie to her for half of their relationship. Freddie had been keeping her company the entire had since forgave Kimberly and Gibby for their little mishap. Gibby was still complaining about how much he missed Tasha. Carly still had the gut feeling that her prince charming was a lot closer than she thought. Except, she just didn't know it yet.

"Hey you." Freddie said as he set a mug of hot chocolate on the bedside table.

"Hey. How was breakfast with Gibby and Kimmie?"

"Not the same without you." Freddie admitted.

"Oh stop." Carly said laughing.

"What? It's the truth." Freddie said laughing.

"Oh please. We all know you would have had fun without me anyways." Carly said laughing.

"O.k. it was fun. But with you, it's exciting." Freddie admitted.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better don't you?" Carly said with a smile.

"You bet I do." Freddie said as he looked over the acceptance papers.

"Are you as nervous to go to UCLA as I am?" Carly asked.

"Scared is just an understatement. I'm actually terrified." Freddie admitted.

"Hey. It will be O.K." Carly said as she hugged him. "You have me, Gibby, and Kimmie there. We're going to help each other through the next four years of college." Carly said comfortingly.

"I know. But what if It's bound to...you know tear opur friendship apart. I almost lost the friendship once, I'm not willing to lose it again." Freddie admitted.

"Freddie, we're going to be living together in a loft. Nothing could change our friendhsip." Carly admitted.

"I hope your right. With it being the mddle of March, and we have to graduate in June the countdown to our lives has officially begun." Freddie admitted.

"Three months to grad huh? I haven't even thought about what I am going to say for my valedictorian speech." Carly admitted.

"And I haven't thought about what I'm going to say being salutatorian." Freddie replied.

"And finals are about to come in May." Carly said.

"Oh gosh, things are changing fast." Freddie said.

"You bet they are." Carly laughed.

"Hey my mom's on-line." Freddie said.

"Freddie! Is Carly there?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Right here Mrs. Benson." Carly replied.

"Hey little sister!" Spencer said from behind Mrs. Benson.

"Spencer!" Carly and Freddie both said.

"Look I know we're supposed to wait for graduation, but since you two and Gibby and kimmie are off to the same college, we thought we would get you a mini-van." Mrs. Benson said as she flashed the keys in front of the screen.

"Oh my god!" Carly shrieked.

"Mom you did this?" Freddie asked.

"Well Soencer did have someting to do with it too." Mrs. Benson said.

"I can't wait to see it." Carly said.

"It will be waiting for you when you get back home. Now enjoy the rest of your trip." Spencer said as they ended their conversation.

"Wow first a loft, then a car?" Carly asked.

"The loft was my idea!" Freddie said.

"Sorry, My gosh we still have to find a loft."

"How much of a budget do we have?"

"Well, since Spencer told my dad about it he loved the idea so he gave me $6000"

"What?" Freddie asked stunned.

"I know right?" Carly said as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Well, I can imput $1000 that my mom gave me for the idea." Freddie said.

"And Kimmie said she had at least $2000 saved in the bank." Carly said.

"And Gibby said he had about $700 his mom gave him for the idea." Freddie said.

"$700 really?" Carly asked stunned.

"Look, his mom wasn't too fond of the idea.' Freddie said.

"That brings our grand total to..." Carly began to do all of the math in her head. " $7900"

"Should we research now?" Freddie asked.

"We might as well, since we are going to be doing a lot over the next few months." Carly replied.

"And we need to move in this July. Campus tours start in the middle of July." Freddie said.

"July the 18th to be exact." Carly said.

"Hey guys." Gibby and kimmie greeted as we walked through the door.

"Guess what?" Freddie said.

"What?" Kimmie asked.

"Mrs. Benson and Spencer bought us a mini-van to share!" Carly exclaimed.

"That's awesome!" Gibby said.

"Wow. I thought Freddie's mom would be against it." Kimberly said.

"I know." Freddie replied.

"Anyways, me and Freddie are about to look for some good lofts under $7900" Carly said.

"You have $7900?" Kimberly asked.

"No. we are all chipping in with the money our parents gave us." Freddie replied.

"Sorry again about the minimun $700" Gibby replied.

"Now shall we begin?' Freddie asked.

For the next three hours, the friends began to search up amazing offers. They had found some really good lofts and wrote down the info. They decided they needed to choose one that evening, since they decided to meet with the landlord in the last week of April in time to process all of their documents and get all of the things signed and everything settled. They also needed to move in their furniture in June. So it was clear a decision needed to be made.

"But no matter what loft we choose our parents have to we all have to agree on the loft too. There can't be any biased oppinions here." Freddie said.

"How are we going to do that when their halfway across the world?" Kimberly asked.

"We e-mail them the facts and ask for their approval." Freddie said.

Over the next hour, the friends found one nice loft. It was a three-storey loft with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a guest room, a finished basement, a renovated kitchen, a rooftop view, a pool in the backyard, one large garage that could fit at least four cars. And it was right under their budget.

"You guys this house looksamazing!" Gibby said.

"And it's right on our budget." Freddie said.

"Wehave $1000 leftover for extra furniture..." Carly said.

"And look, it's gated! That way no one can barge in!" Kimberely said."And security access 24/7." Kimberly said ponting out that the loft had security staff right down the street.

"And the best part, it's only 10 minutes away from the campus." Freddie said.

"It looks like such a good deal." Kimberly said.

"Should we take that risk?" Gibby said.

"We love this loft right?" Freddie asked. Everyone nodded. "Then we take the risk." Freddie said.

"O.k. let me e-mail Spencer and Mrs. Benson." Carly said.

After 20 minutes Freddie and Carly both recieved an e-mail on their laptop. They opened it feeling nervous.

"Well?"" Kimberly asked.

"They love it." They both said.

"I'm next!" Gibby said. Gibby took a while to wait for a response. But after thirty minutes of waiting, he finally got an answer. "My mom said yes. She can't deny that it's the perfect house."

"And finally me." Kimberly said. After 10 minutes she got her answer. "I guess we're living together." Kimberly said with a smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Freddie asked.

"I'll call." Carly said.

They were impressed. They had spent all of their afternoon searching for the perfect house. And it happened. They even missed lunch. But they didn't mind. They were all proud of their purchase. Carly had been working out the plan with the landlord.

"O.k. thank you Ms. Franklin. April 29th is perfect. Thank you so much...Yes we will keep in touch." Carly ended the call.

"Well?" Kimberly asked.

"Surprise, surprise I just got off the phone with Principal Franklin's sister." Carly said.

"Then this should work in our favour." Freddie said.

"Oh. We already closed the deal." Carly said.

"What?" Everyone asked stunned.

"I was chatting with her for so long because I was having a three way conversation with Principal Franklin as well. He assured her that the loft was going to be left in good hands. And she said the rent is only about $500 a month which Principal Franklin gladly took care of for us since we are his best students." Carly said.

"This is unbelieveable." Freddie said.

"I know. College hasn't even started and already things are going in our favour." Gibby said.

"I can't wait to see what else is in store for us." Freddie said.

'Now what do you say to go celebrate our purchase by going out to Tres Cher with the rest of the kids?" Carly asked.

"I would love to." Freddie said while the four friends took off.

Japan

"Now about this wirk offer, you girls know that you will be filming in Los Angeles right?" Jerome asked.

"Yes father." Sam and Melanie replied.

"Now as a graduation gift, you guys get the family mansion. Mom and me don't go there anymore anywas. And it's close to the UCLA campus, so you could always visit your friends after their classes are complete." Jerome said.

"How much are we being paid?" Melanie asked.

"You asking for money? You are my twin after all!" Sam said giving Melanie a nice pat on the back.

"Well you Melanie are going to be making $200,000 per episode, and Sam will be making at least an estimated $600,000. I'm joking your both gettin paid the same amount." Jerome said.

"Sounds like a killer deal to me." Sam said.

"I second that." Melanie said.

"Then it's official. Welcome to the show business ladies." Jerome said extending his hand, Sam and Melanie shook it.

Paris

Carly laid on her bed fighting with her feelings again. When they were busy searching for a loft she felt like she felt this connection towards Freddie. It's like she could feel the sparks when he got so excited about the whole thing. In fact, the past two weeks she had felt the sparks. But what exactly were those sparks? She needed to evaluate her feelings. She thought once again of all of the times Freddie has cared for her, protected her, and been there for her. In fact, he had helped her heal over the breakup a lot faster than she expected. She knew that he cared about her, and he loved her. That was for sure. But how exactly did she feel about him. That was the real question that kept popping into her mind. Did she love him? Could the sparks be telling her that she was finally in love? She needed some time to think all of this through, It was still all confusing to her. Freddie was a best friend in her eyes. But right now, she might be viewing him as something a lot more than just a loyal friend.


	7. iItaly Part 1

iWill always love you Chapter 7:

iRome Part 1

(This is the first major three parter in the series. I concentrated on having it as two parts, but it's just too good to be true, so I decided to split it into three. I hope this will get me reviews. Reviews make my day. And remember I mentioned Spencer's old girlfriend in a previous chapter? That girl will make an appearance sometime in the three parter. )

Finally, the gang made it to their final leg of the European tour. Rome Italy. They were going to be there for a whole two weeks. The gang was super excited to be spending the final leg of their journey in a place that was filled with shopping. The four friends were glad that they were in a place that had amazing pizzas. They were pizza fanatics. Carly and Freddie have been best friends once again. It was like the huge showdown in Paris had never happened. Carly was still debating how she felt about Freddie. Freddie was still thinking about a way to boost up his plan. Now that Shane was out of the picture, he was about ready to take their friendship to the next level. Not the relationship level, but the level where Carly would realize that he was always the right one for her. Gibby and Tasha were still going strong, but Gibby had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to be happy with what he was greeted with when he would come home. And Kimberly was still fighting the urge to tell Gibby the fact that she had fallen in love with him the first time that she had laid eyes on him. She wanted to tell him so badly, but she just couldn't. Besides he was with Tasha now. She just couldn't torture him like that.

The first day in Italy was fun. They saw all of the historical sights including the Coliseum, and the Spanish Steps. Carly and Freddie were now sitting in an acclaimed pizzeria in town. They were enjoying each other's company basically. What they didn't know someone was watching them from a table. The girl had looked quite familiar to him.

"Freddie I can't wait until July." Carly said. The two had since found out that Sam and Melanie were also on their way to Los Angeles.

"I know I can't wait either. So many adventures we get to take." Freddie said.

"And we won't have to be on separate sides of the world anymore." Carly said.

"That right there may be the best reason why I can't wait for the summer to come." Freddie said.

"Really? Do you have other reasons?" Carly said laughing.

:"Well we won't have to do all of those assignments anymore, we won't have to deal with my crazy mom, and most importantly I get to spend a lot of time with my best friend." Freddie said smiling.

"By best friend you mean me right?" Carly said blushing.

"Well...yeah." Freddie admitted.

"I can't wait to spend time with my best guy friend either." Carly said smiling.

"Just think about it Carls, in three months all of that will finally be ours." Freddie said with a smile.

"I can't wait to study to be a fashion designer. I think it's always been my dream." Carly said as she took another bite of the delicious pizza.

"I know right? And I can't wait to be a technical producer. I hope a major network will hire me." Freddie said.

"Don't worry. Someone will find you. Considering your background on iCarly, they will for sure find you." Carly said taking Freddie's hand.

"You always believe in me Carls. Thanks." Freddie said smiling.

"Hey. That's what friends are for." Carly said smiling. Freddie pulled her in for a bone crashing hug.

"I feel so lucky to have you as a best friend." Freddie said with a smile.

"It feels good on this end too." Carly said.

"You are just too good to be true Carly Shay." Freddie said as he led Carly out of the restaurant after the two paid for lunch.

The man observing them was intrigued by her name. Carly Shay. If she dare was related to that Spencer Shay who was his arch enemy in High School, things were taking a turn for the good. But he wanted nothing to do with her. He was eyeing that boy. He also looked way too familiar. But since Spencer was his arch enemy, and he didn't feel like hurting Carly, he thought it would be best if he took out his anger and hatred he had kept inside of him for all of these years on the boy who seemed to have a liking to Carly. He felt like the feeling was mutual. But he couldn't let it be. Spencer had killed the love of his life, and he wasn't going to let this Carly get her happy ending. He would do everything in his power to prevent that from happening. He had kidnapped Nadine because he felt like it was revenge for what Spencer had done to his girlfriend just a couple of weeks ago. The man slowly followed the duo to their hotel. He knew that they would be out and about during the night. So he would have to get down to business then. For now he needed to go check on Nadine.

ACROSS TOWN

Nadine Carter was in the same position she had been for the past 12 years of her life. She had been tied to a chair with the same clothes that she had worn the night Warren Jackson had taken her. Warren had dropped out of school in Seattle. Nadine was still constantly thinking of Spencer Shay. The man she loved in High School and still loved to this day. It was their first anniversary when she had been kidnapped. Someone had suffocated her in her hotel room and simply taken her. When she awoke tied to a chair that someone was revealed to be Warren. He explained that he had done it simply out of revenge. Since Jackie Vandane was accidentally killed Warren had promised revenge on Spencer. Jackie was Nadine's best friend. She had been struck by Spencer's car. Spencer had been driving in the rain that night so it wasn't clear where he was going. He only noticed a faint outline of a girl walking the road that seemed to get closer and closer to the car. Spencer blared the horn, only to be horrified 20 seconds later when his best friend was revealed to be struck by his car. Spencer told Nadine the entire story. She believed in him. Since the police witnessed the accident and clearly saw no need to arrest Spencer they had let him off with a warning. Nadine was crying when she brought back the memories of their senior year at Ridgeway. It was supposed to be the best year for her. But thanks to Warren, that didn't happen. Nadine cried when she thought of Warren. She viewed him as a monster. Just as she thought of that evil man there he was making his way into the small apartment.

"How are you holding up?" He asked

"How do you think I'm holding up here you idiot? I've felt the same way I've felt 12 years ago." Nadine said.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Warren said.

"Warren, you've held me captive here for the past 12 years now. Will you ever put this whole thing to rest?" Nadine asked.

"How dare you ask me that. Shay killed Jackie and now he paid. By taking the love of his life taken away from him." Warren said.

"It was a freakin accident Warren! Spencer couldn't see a thing when he was driving. No one could!" Nadine said.

"You know what, believe what you want to believe. The fact is your never getting out of here." Warren said with an evil smile. "Now." Warren said as he picked up a baseball bat. "I hear Shay's sister is in town."

"Carly? She's the sweetest girl ever." Nadine said. She and Carly had gotten along well. Of course she was only 2 when she met her.

"Yes. Carly's got a guy. And she is not going to get her happy ending either. " Warren laughed before he slammed the front door.

A tear slid down Nadine's cheek. Warren had made it his life's mission to destroy the Shay siblings. Now that Carly was in Italy, things could only go downhill. She wished she could do something about this. But she was tied to a chair. She couldn't be at service.

"Spencer, I love you." Nadine said as she once again burst into a new batch of tears.

CARLY AND SPENCER'S LOFT

Spencer was pacing his room. He couldn't get any sleep that night. Just like any other night, thoughts of Nadine were invading his mind. He couldn't believe that she was gone. Something in his heart was telling him that Nadine was safe, but she was in danger. Spencer had that gut feeling ever since he had returned from the two month tour of Europe. He missed Nadine dearly. And he wished he could at least tried a lot harder in trying to find her. The memories of Nadine kept invading his mind. Their first kiss on his 16th birthday, the time she actually said yes to a date after trying to get her to like him since the first grade, the time he promised her that he would love her forever, and the memories of their first anniversary. He was going to surprise her and propose to her on top of the Leaning Tower of Pisa. But the plan was on hold when he found out that she was kidnapped the morning of their anniversary. He had been trying to wrack his brain for an explanation for the past 12 years but nothing had come to him. He wished it did though. He really needed to know what had happened to his Nadine. She had been gone from his life for 12 years. But he knew that she was out there somewhere. He just needed to keep believing that. If he did, then maybe, just maybe his wish would come true.

ITALY

Carly and Freddie were now with Gibby and Kimberly in their hotel room. Freddie had been trying to wrack his brains as to what to give Carly for her birthday. It was in three days. He knew he needed to find her something. He already planned a romantic night in the city with her. But there was something in his gut that told him that things were not going to go as planned. He really had no idea why. But something told him that danger was around the corner. He didn't want to believe it, but it kept coming back into his mind.

"Hey Carly, we have to go." Kimberly said. Kimberly and Gibby left the hotel room.

"Looks like it's just the two of us now." Carly said as she kissed Freddie on the cheek.

"And what was that for?" Freddie said once again pulling her in for a hug.

"For being the best friend anyone can ever ask for." Carly smiled.

"And this hug." Freddie said as he hugged her tighter. "Is for always being there for me. And for always caring for me."

"Hey. I'm returning the favour. I mean most of the time, you take good care of me and there are never enough words to say how grateful I was when you took care of me for an entire month." Carly smiled.

"What on earth do you expect? I mean no one else was there. And besides I had to take care of my girl." Freddie smirked. Carly giggled. She loved it when he called her that.

"Thank you so much for caring for me all of these years Freddie." Carly smiled.

"And thank you for being there for these past years." Freddie smiled.

"Hey, I love you and Sam with my life. I would never flee Seattle. That's practically my home." Carly said smiling.

"I'm glad." Freddie said.

"Oh hey, I just realized my birthday is in three days." Carly beamed. She had been enjoying this trip so much that she had totally forgot about her birthday.

"Hey, I gotta go...I have to go meet Kimberly and Gibby about the loft.' Freddie said.

"All right then." Carly said as she got off the bed to hug her best friend.

"Goodnight Carls." Freddie smiled.

"Goodnight Freddie." Carly said as she hugged him one last time before shutting the door. Something in her gut was telling her that something was definitely going to go wrong.

ITALY (STREETS)

Freddie was walking home with shopping bags. He had bought Carly the perfect gift. He had got her the designer bag that she had been eyeing the first night they were in Italy. He also got his mom a new blouse that he knew she would love, he got Spencer a new art kit that could prove to be handy. Freddie wasn't really paying attention when he noticed that he was being grabbed by the back and being carried behind the alley-way behind the restaurant they had lunch in that afternoon.

"Oh my god put me down! I SAID PUT ME DOWN!" Freddie screamed helplessly.

"I don't believe we've formally met." Warren said as he smashed the baseball bat in his hands.

"Who are you?" Freddie asked as he gulped.

"That's not important." Warren said. He looked over the boy. For some strange reason he looked like his cousin Pablo. "Now say goodnight." Warren smiled as he began smashing the baseball bat against Freddie. Freddie screamed in pain, in hopes of someone finding him. But the louder he would scream, the harder Warren would hit. He had gone through so much pain. Freddie didn't even know this man. But he was hurting him. When all of the damage was done, Warren ran off.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

"Kimberly that was such an amazing eatery." Gibby and Kimberly were walking out of the pizzeria.

"Hey Gibbs. Do you hear something?" Kimberly said. There was a faint whimpering that could be heard in the background.

"Yeah." Kimberly and Gibby began to follow the noise to the back of the restaurant.

Once they reached the back of the restaurant they noticed there was a pool of some black substance. When they followed the pool they found the most horrific sight known to man.

T.B.C.


	8. iItaly part 2

iWill always love you

Chapter 8: iItaly Part 2

_**SO SORRY FOR SUCH THE LONG DELAY.I HAD SO MUCH THINGS TO DO BEFORE RETURNING BACK TO SCHOOL ON SEPTEMBER 7TH. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU THOUGH. REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW. PLZ AND THANK YOU. AND P.S. PLEASE ALSO READ MY OTHER CREDDIE STORY MEANT FOR ME.**_

ALLEYWAY

"Oh my god Gibby!" Kimberly said as she saw a pool of blood on the ground.

"Where on earth did all of this come from?" Gibbyasked.

The two friends made it further down the alleyway to find the source of all of the blood that was now getting on their shoes.

"Look a bump!" Kimperly pointed out to a large bump in the middle of the alleyway.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Gibby asked.

"Just help me take off this garbage bag!" Kimberly said.

As the two friends removed the garbage bag, they soon found out the source of all of the blood. They found Freddie lying there in the cold rain with blood all over his face. His jeans torn, his jacket ripped to shreads, and blood could be seen through his shirt. As lightning struck, they got a clear image of Freddie. They were freaked out at first, but they knew they had to do something to help him. Gibby knealed down and listened to Freddie's heartbeat. It was faint. But he was still alive. The sirens could be heard from a distance.

"Freddie can you hear me?" Gibby asked.

"Gibby..." Freddie said weakly.

"Freddie everything is going to be o.k. all right? Help is on it's way." Kimberly said as she took his hand.

"What...happened?" Freddie asked.

"You should be telling us that." Gibby laughed.

"Gibby!" Kimberly said as she punched his arm playfully.

"O.k. fine. We have no idea what happened." Gibby said.

"Get...Carly..." Freddie said as he noticed the sirens getting louder.

"I'll go get her." Kimberly said as she ran towards the hotel.

"Hurry." Gibby said as he helped his friend up.

"Gibby...what happened?" Freddie asked.

"Me and Kimmie were walking back to the hotel, after we went out for pizza. Then we saw blood, we followed it and now here we are." Gibby admitted.

"Ugh...my head hurts." Freddie said.

"I know. It looks like you were beaten up or smoething." Gibby said. He looked down to Freddie's white converse. They were completely soaked with blood.

"There go your sneakers." Gibby said laughing.

"Oh well...they weren't my favorite pair. I have other pairs too." Freddie said. "I like those blue and black ones Carly gave me for Christmas." Freddie admitted.

"Carly gave you those?" Gibby asked. He had seen those pairs. And he had known that he had wanted them forever. He just assumed he saved enough money to buy them himself.

"Yeah. She sure surprised me." Freddie said as his eyelids began to shut.

"Freddie! Freddie please...you can't close your eyes...you need to stay awake...help is comming...just stay awake... please? for me?' Gibbe asked.

HOTEL

Carly was pacing around her hotel room. For some strange reason, she really couldn't sleep. There was a feeling inside her gut that was telling her that one of her closest friends was in danger. Carly began to wonder why she kept having this feeling. As she glanced at the clock, she noticed that it was almost midnight. Freddie had been gone for a long time now. He was just going out for a couple of minutes right? Carly was brought right back into reality when she realized that someone was knocking on her door.

"Carly oh thank god!" Kimberly said colapsing into her arms.

"Kimmie, why are you covered in blood?" Carly asked as she looked at her hands.

"Oh. Its Freddie."

"What?" Carly asked confused and worried at the same time.

"Look, he was beaten up and he's lying in the alley behind the pizza place." Kimberly explained.

"Oh my god! Is he o.k.?" Carly asked.

"I don't know. Gibby's with him now. And the ambulance is on it's way." Kimberly explained.

"We need to go fast." Carly said. As she grabbed her hoodie and ran out of the room followed by Kimberly.

ALEEYWAY

"Freddie come on! Wake up!" Gibby said shaking the life out of the teen.

"What happened?" Carly asked as she knealed down to examine Freddie.

"This happened." Gibby explained.

"Is the ambulance here yet?" Kimberly asked.

"It's on it's way." Gibby said. As he said that an ambulance pulled up.

"Took them long enough." Carly said a little annoyed.

"At least they came." Gibby pointed out.

"We're going to have to take him from here." The paramedics said.

'We're his friends. Can we ride with him?" KImberly asked.

"Of course you may." The paramedics said as he allowed the teens into the awaiting ambulance.

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever in Carly's view. She was worried that she was going to lose her best friend before they even got there. That just couldn't happen. She just couldn't imagine her life without her best friend there to support her. As she held onto his hand, she remembered the last time she was in an ambulance with Freddie. It was the taco truck incident. He made it through that, but this time it was a lot more serious. It wasn't a car accident, it was abuse. Carly felt fresh tears start to make her way down her face. She needed to be strong for him, but how could she be strong when she could possibly be losing the most important person in her life. She couldn't imagine what she would do without her best friend in her life. She felt the guilt take over her. She had no idea what she felt towards Freddie, and now she may not have a chance to find out what all of those feelings were. As they got towards the hospital, she continued to observe his face. He seemed to be a lot more paler. And he looked like he had lost a lot of blood. After what seemed like forever, they finally pulled into the back of a local hospital.

"What do we have here?" An Americain man approached them.

"My best friend seems to have been beaten up." Carly explained.

"O.k. when did this happen?" the doctor asked.

"We found him about an hour ago." Gibby explained.

"Oh o.k. we need to take him in right away. He may have lost a lot of blood." The doctor explained as he dissapeared behind the curtain and brought out a bunch of other nurses. They rushed him behind the curtain closing it.

"What if we're too late." Carly began to panic.

"Carls. we found him. That's all that matters." Kimberly explained as she hugged a crying Carly.

"But what if we're too late." Carly said as she let the tears make her way down. "I mean I haven't even got the chance to truly say how I feel towards him." Carly said.

"That's an easy one." Gibby laughed. "Your his best friend."

"Yeah. But why am I suddenly getting the urge to be something more?" Carly asked.

"What? But you said you could never fall in love with him." Gibby said.

"Yes I did. But now, there is this urge that tells me that being something more with Freddie could be my answer to all of my guy troubles."

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Gibby asked.

"Since the start of senior year." Carly explained.

"Really?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah. I just don't know what to do anymore." Carly said as she put her face in her hands.

"Look, why don't you sit down and think this through. Me and Gibby will be leaving you alone now." Kimberly said.

"Thanks you two." Carly said as she pulled her two best friends into a hug.

As soon as Kimberly and Gibby dissapeared behind the elevators, Carly began to evaluate her began to remember all of the memories they had shared. The time Freddie saved her life, the time Freddie took care of her, the time he helped her with math, the time Carly and Freddie would ice skate for hours, the time they would constantly support each other through the various school events, the time they would just hang out in the iCarly studios without Sam. So many good memories. But she had only been friends with him during those times. She remembered the time that they were going out. She actually enjoyed it. But when Freddie said that she wasn't in love with her and she was only in love with what he did, it had some truth to it. She had never loved Freddie before the incident, and she thought that maybe the incident was the thing that she was truly grateful for. The friendship still remained though. Even after she had found Shane. Carly sighed. It was still all a confusing blur. As she began to think about all of their memories. The answer was clear to her. She just wanted to remain friends. Becuase if they're relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend were to crash and burn then she wouldn't know how the other would look at them. They would certainly see each other in a different light. She didn't want to destroy her friendhship with him. It was the most important thing in her life.

"Ms. Would you like to see your friend now?" A nurse asked.

'Yes please." Carly said.

"Come with me." The nurse replied.

The nurse led Carly through the many halls where she noticed many people suffering, and hurt. And one of them was her best friend. She had to be thankful that they had been able to save him. He only had a minor concussion and that was it. She had been so grateful that Freddie was one of the lucky ones. As the nurse opened the door, she noticed Freddie was wrapped up in bandages and had many stitches.

"Is he sleeping?" Carly asked curiously.

"Yes. But he will come out of it once in a while." The nurse explained. "You can talk to him if you want because he can hear you." The nurse said as she shut the door.

"Freddie you scared the living daylights out of all of us today." Carly said hugging him. "Please, please don't scare me like that ever again." Carly said as she lad her head on Freddie's chest. She was happy to have her best friend back. And she was going to keep it that way.

ACROSS TOWN

Nadine Carter was once again tied up in the familiar chair. Something in her heart was telling her that Warren had done damage once again. She really needed to get out of here once and for all. She noticed that Warren had left a pocket knife sitting on the table in front of her.

"Finally." Nadine said with a smile.

Nadine began to kick the table over, so she could get to the knife. The knife landed by her foot. Using her free hand, she began to cut herself free. In no time at all, she would be out of the hands of Warren Jackson.

_**To be continued...**_

_**DON'T YOU JUST WANT TO SLAP CARLY UPSIDE? LOL :) REVIEW PLZ AND THANK YOU. **_


	9. iItaly part 3

iWill Always Love you

Chapter 9 iItaly Part 3

Freddie's birthday had finally come. Carly, Kimberly, and Gibby were all gathered around his room desperate for him to wake up. His hospital room was decorated with baloons, a cake made by Carly, and presents. Mrs. Benson had found out about the incident and surprisingly she didn't freak out. She said that it could have happened to anyone. That surprised the three friends though. Knowing Mrs. Benson she would seriously freak out about them not being a lot more careful. Carly felt kind of responsible. She should have sent Gibby and Kimmie with Freddie, so they can protect each other. But that didn't happen. Carly took a grip of his hand and held it tight.

"Freddie, it's your birthday. Come on. You need to open your eyes. To celebrate our birthday." Carly said. Carly had spent most of her birthday in the hospital room.

"Freddie, bro seriously. You need to come out of this." Gibby began. "I mean what's a birthday without the birthday boy?" Gibby asked.

"Freddie, come on. I know you can do it. "Your a fighter. You can fight Freddie. Fight through this like you do with everything else. Fight." Carly said. Freddie slowly began to open his eyes.

"You guys?" Freddie moaned.

"Freddie!" Carly said hugging him."Thank God your safe."

"Freddie! Your back!" Gibby said.

"Freddie, good to have you back." Kimmie said patting him in the back. Which just caused him to wince in pain. "Sorry."

"You guys. What day is it today?" Freddie asked.

"You forgot your birthday?" Gibby asked.

"Oh God..." Freddie began to say.

"What's wrong Freddie?" Kimberly asked.

"Carly's birthday was yesterday. Happy belated Carls!" Freddie said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Freddie. Happy Birthday Freddie." Carly said into his chest.

"It is now." Freddie said with a smile.

"Now who's up for presents?" Gibby said.

"You three didn't have to get me anything." Freddie began to say.

"But we did." Kimberly began.

"You guys are way too sweet do you know that?" Freddie said smiling.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just open it up." Gibby said.

And that's exactly what Freddie did. He opened up the three presents in front of him. Freddie got a new backpack from Gibby, a new laptop case from Kimmie, and from Carly,he got a new pair of shoes. And as luck would have it, they were the exact pair.

"Carls, you got me a new pair of shoes?" Freddie said stunned.

"Yeah. Since your other ones got you know...ruined."

"Thank you so much." Freddie said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"You deserve the best birthday ever after being stuck in here for quite a while. You must be so sore from lying down for so long." Carly commented.

"I think you may be right." Freddie said laughing.

"Another present from the three of us...the papers for the lease came in for the loft." Gibby said taking out the stack of papers.

"So if I sign this...it's official?" Freddie asked.

"You bet." Carly said.

Freddie slowly read over the terms and the conditions of their lease. The rent was already taken care of by Principal Franklin, they could move in the furniture in May, and security was always available. On top of that, they were allowed to do home fixtures if they wished, and the lawn was always mowed by the staff. So that was one thing that they never had to worry about.

"Looks good to me." Freddie said as he took the pen from Carly and began to sign the papers.

"I'll send these out now." Gibby said stepping out of the room.

"Now who wants cake?" Carly said as she opened the box in front of him. To his surprise he found his favorite cake.

"New York style Cheesecake? Carls where did you buy this in Italy?" Freddie asked.

"I made it."Carly said.

"Well why am I not surprised? You always were a good cook." Freddie said smiling.

"Really?" Carly asked.

"Of course." Freddie said. Freddie took a bite. "Definately!" Freddie said.

"Hey! You didn't blow out your candles yet!" carly pouted as she lit the candle. "All right Mr. make a wish and blow out your wonderful cake!" Carly said.

Freddie closed his eyes. He wished for something that he had been wishing for ever since he was a kid, For Carly to realize that he was the perfect one for her. Freddi blew out his candles and Carly began to hand out the cake.

"Carls, Freddie is right. This is delicious." Kimberly said while Gibby and Freddie were updating his SplashFace.

Fans from icarly had been worried sick. Sam even wanted to know what had happened to him. Freddie was busy making sure that he would respond to every single one of his comments. Fans were also wishing him a happy birthday. As he logged on to icarly's website he found out that their ratings had officially reached a milestone.

"Carls...oh my god...get over here..." Freddie said.

"What is it Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Does this number mean anything to you?' Freddie asked as he turned the screen to carly.

"Oh my god! 2 million people watched over the past mon th we've been gone?" Carly asked.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"Wow. Just wow." Carly said.

"We need to do something for these fans!" Freddie said.

"I know. We plan an iCarly extravaganza!" Carly said.

"Hey guys!" Sam said as she popped into Freddie's Skype account.

"Sam! Long time no chat!" Freddie greeted.

"Good to see you Frednub." Sam said smiling.

"Hey Sam! What's up?" Carly asked.

"Did you check the ratings for iCarly lately?" Sam asked.

"Yeah we did. 2 million that's a lot!" Freddie said.

"We need to do something." Sam said.

"Me and Freddie are planning a iCarly extravaganza!" carly said.

"What the chiz?" Sam asked confused.

"A two hour long episode." Freddie said.

"Sounds good. Come back home soon so we can plan it." Sam said.

"We'll be back soon enough." Carly said.

"You better. I miss you guys." Sam said.

"We miss you as well." Freddie said.

"You know Freddie, I'm actually so happy to see you for once. You had me here on the edge of my seat to wonder if you were safe or not." Sam said.

"Good to know that you have a heart." Freddie said laughing.

"Watch it you nerd!" Sam said.

"Sam! He just went through a lot. Could you please not tease him right now?" Carly asked.

"I could. But I don't want to." Sam added.

"O.k. that's it!" Carly said logging off.

"Thanks." Freddie said with a smile.

"No problem. She actually deserved that." Carly added.

"I love that about you. Always standing up for me." Freddie said.

"You deserve it Freddie." Carly said hugging him. "You were always there for me. I think I should be there for you once in a while too." Carly said. Gibby and kimmie left because of the two best friends interacting.

"Carls, thank you for staying here with me." Freddie said.

"Hey, I would never leave your side." Carly smiled.

"I have no idea what I did to seserve you as a best friend, but one thing is definately for sure. I will never leave you either." Freddie said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Happy birthday Freddie." Carly said with a smile.

"Thanks carls." Freddie smiled at her.

"For what?" Carly asked.

"For making this the best birthday ever." Freddie said.

"The best birthday? Freddie, your in a hospital bed. How could this be your best birthday ever?" Carly asked.

"Because your here." Freddie added.

"You are just too sweet." Carly said with a smile.

"I try my best." Freddie said while bringing Carly in for another hug.

Freddie held Carly in his arms. He always wanted it to be this way. Carly to be in his arms. Carly to be all his. He loved her with all of his life. Freddie knew from the very start that she was his soul mate. Not only was she beautiful, but she was his perefect match. Carly and Freddie were both smart, they loved to bake, and most of all they enjoyed each others company. Why couldn't Carly just see that they were perfect for each other. Some things Freddie just couldn't understand. Carly was supposed to be his. Not anyone elses. Freddie felt a tear go down his face, It hurt to know that Carly wasn't his.


	10. iGet Turned Down

iWill Always Love you

Chapter 10: iGet Turned Down

The trip to Europe was soon behind all of the Seniors at Ridgeway, they were now home in Seattle. Carly slouched on the couch since the long trip had long since tired her out. Spencer walked into the living room and just engulfed his little sister in a hug.

"I missed you kiddo." Spencer said.

"I missed you too Spence." Carly smiled. Spencer would always find a way to make her laugh.

"How's Freddie? I heard he was in the hospital." Spencer said.

"He just got his casts off." Carly replied. "I think he should be fine though."

"Thank God. You had Mrs. Benson worried sick." Spencer said.

"I could only imagine." Carly giggled.

"You must be hungry." Spencer said as he handed Carly her favorite peanut butter sandwich which was sitting on the counter.

"Thanks Spence." Carly smiled.

"Don't mention it." Spencer smiled as he walked into his room. It was almost two in the morning.

Carly was working on her valedictorian speech. Graduation was coming up so fast, that it was literally going to take them all by surprise when it actually happened. Carly smiled as she saw pictures of Sam and Melanie on the Malibu High set. Sam had since dropped out of High School and was now a successful director. Carly laughed. As she read the e-mail that Principal Franklin sent her, her phone vibrated on the counter. Carly checked to see who it was. A smile crept across her face when she saw who it was.

_Hey…Can you meet me this afternoon at the Groovie Smoothie? I have something I need to tell you-Freddie. _

Carly was smiling as she read the text. Of course Freddie wanted to spend some time with her. The entire time that they were in Italy, Freddie was lying helplessly in a hospital bed. Carly sighed. She was so happy he was o.k.

_Sounds good. We'll head over there as soon as school is done tomorrow- Carly_.

The next morning was far from the ordinary. Teachers were running back and forth from the classes to the gym. They were officially getting the graduation ceremony mapped out. They wanted to make sure that it was going to be perfect. As Carly and Freddie walked into the building they noticed a bunch of teachers carrying ladders and such back and froth from the school to the gym, and sometimes outside to the field. This was kind of odd since, graduation didn't take place for another two months. But it was a big event, so of course they were mapping some things out. Freddie sighed. They had almost everything ready for their departure from Ridgeway. He wasn't sure if he could say goodbye to the school that he had called home. Carly was also nervous as she held his hand through the whole thing. As they opened the doors leading to the classroom other signs of graduation were in there. They found the graduation caps on the desk, and the ribbons obviously used to tie their diplomas. Carly knew that her and Freddie's were going to be tied with blue and red. The school's official colors. The school day was just going to be that much harder for them.

Finally the end of the school day had officially come. Carly and Freddie were laughing as they walked the fifteen minute route to The Groovy Smoothie. Carly eyed Freddie wondering what was so important that he just had to talk to her about. Lately, Freddie seemed to be a little on edge about things. As the two walked into the Smoothie place, Carly ordered the smoothies while Freddie went ahead to find a seat. As Carly came back with the smoothies Freddie smiled as he pulled out a stool for her.

"So Freddie, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Carly asked intrigued.

"Look. Remember the first time I got injured?" Freddie asked.

"How could I forget?" Carly asked.

"And I said if I got out of my casts that maybe we could start over again?" Freddie asked.

"Yes…Go on…" Carly said.

"I think I'm finally ready." Freddie said. "For our relationship to start." Freddie said.

"Freddie…I don't know what to say." Carly said.

"You can start by telling me how you feel…" Freddie laughed.

"Freddie, I've moved on from that." Carly said.

"Oh…really?" Freddie asked.

"I think so…Sure Shane broke my heart. But I'm sure that there are some other guys in Ridgeway that are there. I just have to find the right one." Carly said.

"I see…I'm such an idiot." Freddie said.

"Freddie…your not an idiot…" Carly said.

"Yes I am! I had this slight thought that you would actually want to get back together with me." Freddie said.

"Freddie…I never knew you felt that way." Carly said a little shocked by the revelation.

"Well…I guess that I'm back to square one. The nerd who lives across the hall huh?" Freddie said sadly.

"Freddie…" Carly began.

"Look Carls. I really gotta go. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Freddie said as he ran out of the Groovy Smoothie.

Carly was walking to her locker. She had never seen Freddie so sad in her life. As she turned the corner, she noticed Freddie putting things in his locker. But as she looked at him, she noticed that his eyes were bloodshot red. It was obvious that he had been crying. Freddie had been wearing those green converse shoes that she had gotten him for Christmas that year. And as she looked at his left wrist he was also wearing the blue watch that she had given for his birthday two years ago. Carly smiled as she approached her best friend.

"Hey Freddie." Carly said.

"Oh hey Carly." Freddie said hugging her.

"Hey. You want to go grab some lunch later? I have a load of time." Carly said.

"I'd like that." Freddie smiled.

Finally, by the end of the week Carly and Freddie were finally back to normal and were acting like the whole revelation at the Groovy Smoothie never happened. They were editing some episodes of iCarly when Carly's phone rang.

"Sorry Freddie I think I got a text from Johnny Silva." Carly said.

"The football captain?" Freddie asked.

"You bet…Oh my God! He wants to meet meat the Groovy Smoothie." Carly said.

"Bur Carls…me and you were supposed to head down to the pier." Freddie said.

"Next time Freddie. But this is a really big deal to me!" Carly said. "Later." Carly said as she kissed his cheek.

Freddie had been crushed once again. Johnny was one of the nicest kids in the school. He didn't have a bad reputation, he was always kind to the ladies, he was simply a splitting image of Freddie. Freddie felt the tears roll down his face once again. Why did he have to break up with Carly that night? Freddie sighed as he laid his head on the beanbag.

Freddie let his feet dangle on the side of the pier. He let all of the tears roll down his face. He was so upset that Carly would just blow him off because of one guy. As he was watching the ships leave the peir, he noticed that someone else sat beside him.

"Your upset about a girl huh?" The girl asked.

"That obvious huh?" Freddie asked.

:"I've been there with the guys. I usually come around here. It makes me feel like I can just get rid of all of the troubles." The girl stated.

"Me too." Freddie said.

"Wait a minute…Your Freddie Benson!" The girl said.

"Yeah. You know me?" Freddie asked.

"Of course." The girl said. "I watch iCarly all the time."

"What's your name?" Freddie asked with a smile.

"Oh my name is Beatrice Hernandez. But you can call me Bea." Bea said extending her hand.

Finally, once in about seven days Bea was able to put a smile on young Freddie Benson's face, little did they know this was definitely going to change all of their lives.


	11. iAm near the end

iWill Always Love You

Chapter 11: iAm near the end

Late April found Freddie and Carly in Principal Franklin's office. They were once again meeting with Ms. Franklin who was their landlord for their house. Carly had been going out with Johnny for a month now. They were now the most talked about couple in Ridgeway Middle School. Freddie and Bea had been really close. Carly had met her at least three times in the past month. When Freddie got to know Bea a little more, he found out that she was Johnny's ex. And she was the pier for the same reason that Freddie was there. Freddie and Bea had become the best of friends. They always hung out together whenever they could. But Freddie would always find time for Carly in his life. He couldn't simply just cut her out of his life because she was dating Johnny. It was also figured out that Johnny was going to be starring in Malibu High, and Bea was going to Stanford both in the California area. They were going to see each other a lot since they were all moving to the Los Angeles Area. Freddie walked into Principal Franklin's office to find Carly sitting there waiting.

"Are we early?" Freddie asked laughing.

"I would think so. They said be here at about three in the afternoon and it's..." Carly checked the clock on her Pear Phone "Three sixteen."

"I am telling you Jackie that you can't put a banana in a locker for three days and still expect it to be edible." Principal Franklin said. "Oh Carly, Freddie. Sorry for the delay. This is Ms. Franklin your landlord for the period that you will be living in the loft."

"Pleae call me Jackie." Ms. Franklin said extending her hand to the two teens.

"Nice to meet you Jackie. My name is Freddie, and this is Carly. It;s so nice to fnally meet you in person."Freddie said politely.

"Yes. Principal Franklin told us all about you." Carly said.

"He's told me all about you two as well. Huge fan of iCarly by the way." Jackie said.

"Thank you." Freddie said.

"By the way...is it true that your going to be ending iCarly in the next two months?" Jackie asked.

"Sadly...yes. We thought we would focus a little more on our school careers." Freddie said.

"I understand completely. It would be very hard to juggle the never ending college work and still manage to produce a webshow." Jackie said.

"Now why don't we all have a seat?" Principal Franklin said. "We have a lot to cover here."

So for the next two hours, that is exactly what they did. They talked about everything in their contract, and how they didn't have to worry about the expenses of paying the actual loft. Principal Franklin enjoyed those kids so much that he had paid for everything, But they did need to pay for all of the work they did on the house in the future. Freddie and Carly both signed the contract and shook hands with Jackie. As the meeting concluded, Freddie and Carly were walking to the shopping mall. They had loads of time. So, they thought that they would go out for dinner at In and Out burger.

"So you and Bea are getting close." Carly said as she took a bite of ehr fries.

"Yeah. We're great friends." Fredie said.

"Freddie...you want to be more than friends with her don't you?" Carly asked.

"Now that I think about it... I think I might." Freddie said.

"Oh...looks like you won't be spending as much time with me as before huh?" Carly giggled.

"Carls, I'll always have time to spend with you. Your my best friend for the love of god." Freddie laughed.

"I know. I know. It's just that with Sam in Cali, your all I got friend wise Freddie." Carly said.

"Hey...you'll never lose me as a friend. No matter how many guys you date. And no matter how many girls I date, I think we're still going to be best friends." Freddie smiled.

"Thanks Freddie. You always know how to make me feel better." Carly smiled.

"Anytime." Freddie said as he hugged her.

The next month of April flew by like a bird out of it's nest when it's ready. May followed in the same fashion. Now they were in the final week of school. They couldn't believe it. Freddie and Bea were now official, Carly and Johnny were still going strong, and Kimmie had once again freaked out about telling Gibby how she felt for him. That Friday, the senior students ran out of the school. The final exam written, and everything was finally done for them. Of course, Freddie and Carly had killed the tests both graduating on the honours list once again. As they walked home in the rain, they noticed that everything was definately going to change for them.

"Freddie can you believe it? Tomorrow we will finally be done with High School." Carly sighed as her and Freddie finished writing their speeches in the iCarly Studio.

"I know. It's so hard to believe." Freddie sighed.

"And next week, we're out on our own in Los Angeles." Carly said.

"Yeah. My mom's really happy for me." Freddie said. "I just wish I had my dad though."

"I'm sorry Freddie. I wish I had my dad too. But hey, we still got Paolo right?" Carly laughed.

"Yeah. He's such a great guy. He's like the father I never had." Freddie said.

"I know what you mean...he was so nice to me too. He's nice to anyone." Carly said.

"And now...we have to say goodbye to that man." Freddie said.

"Hey...we should get Paolo something nice before we leave." Carly suggested.

"Definately on with you on that." Freddie said.

That Friday night, soon turned into the Monday. That Monday that they were finally going to graduate. As Carly finally packed the final box in her room she shut her door.

"Just think...the next time I'm in this room I'm going to be a graduate." Carly laughed as she ran downstairs to get her hair and makeup done.


	12. iGraduate

iWill Always Love you

Chapter 12 iGraduate

**O.k. I have most of the story mapped out in my head...if you guys are looking for something to look forward to...there was a reason I wrote prom night after graduation, and why it has a chapter dedicated to itself, and also a shocking Benson secret will resurface and no one is safe...**

carly and Johnny were both walking across the parking lot of Ridgeway Middle School. As they saw everyone else walk into the large school, they finally realized that it was actually happening. Never in their entire lives did they think they would make it through one of Ms. Briggs' constant lectures about useless things. But they did. Freddie smiled at Carly as he stepped in front of the line, with bea in tow. Carly was standing behind Johnny as Johnny smiled up at her.

"Can you beleive this? We're graduating!" Johnny smiled.

"Don't celebrate just yet...I still need to get through the speech without puking." Carly sighed.

"You'll do fine." Johnny said as he pecked her on the lips. "Trust me..."

"Thanks." Carly smiled.

"Carly...may I have a word?" Principal Franklin said. Freddie standing behind him, with Gibby and Kimberly.

"Sure..." Carly said as the group made their way out side the school.

"Jackie just informed me that the current people living in the loft, aren't ready to move out until August. And Stanford pushed back orientation until the final week of August as well. So...you guys basically have the whole summer here in Seattle." Principal Franklin explained.

"Wow...this is amazing!" Carly said.

"I know..." Kimberly replied.

"Anyways...here are your keys...and remember you move in the middle of August." Principal Franklin smiled as he went off to greet other teachers.

As everyone filled the crowded stadium in the gym, the graduating class was now getting in position. Freddie shuffled with his cue cards while Bea took his hand, as she was standing behind him.

"You'll do fine babe trust me..." Bea smiled to them.

"Thanks...you always know what to say to make me feel better." Freddie said as he kissed her cheek.

"hey...that's just me..." Bea smiled.

"And I love that about you..." Freddie smiled.

As the graduates walked into the small gym decorated with the school colours, carly and freddie breathed in as they saw their futures flash ahead of them. As they sat down, Carly smiled as she saw Freddie wink her good luck. Carly gave him an invisible hug as Freddie smiled. Carly would a;ways find a way to make him laugh. bea and Johnny observed the little exchanged and just shrugged. Maybe it was meant to be a friendly hug. As Principal Franklin began to take out his cue cards, he was about ready to announce the two big names of Ridgeway. Carly and Freddie both felt their stomachs do a 360.

"And please welcome to the Podium our salutatorian Mr. Fredward Karl Benson." Principal Franklin announced. Carly applauded along with everyone else. Frecdie slowly got out of his seat and made his way up to the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, graduates of 2011 welcome to the biggest night of our lives. Graduation. These past four years, we have all been through a lot. We have experienced heartbreaks, friendships, crushes, and love. And on top of that, managed to saty awake in Ms. Briggs class." All the graduates laughed, while Ms. Briggs just snarled from her spot. "And most importantly, we have officially set the groundwork for our future. As soon as we part ways tomorrow evening after prom, the tears will definately be present. Not knowing when I will see all of you again. But I will see some of you as I move on to the higher stages of learning. Now before I make all of you fall asleep, let me conclude by sayingthat anything is possible. Just dream it. Look at me, I took my interest in tech stuff and it made me the biggest techencal producer of a world famous webshow. And finally I would like to thank my mom for always being there for me, Kimmie and Gibby for being there for me since the beginning of preschool, Bea for being the best grilfriend in the world..." Bea blew him a kiss from the audience while Freddie laughed. "Johnny for being like a twin to me for these past two months." Johnny smiled at him. "And last bust certainly not least Carly. Carly, you've always been there for me when no one else is...and I thank you for putting up with me on a daily basis. I love you best friend. And remember, I always will." Bea smiled. She knew they loved each other like best friends. Carly ran down the asiles and hugged Freddie tightly.

"Now. Ms. Carlotta Shay." Principal Franklin said.

"Hello everyone..." Carly smiled. "Now before I bore you with my boring speech, I wish tyon say that I love you best friend too Freddie..." Freddie smiled back at her. "Now...freddie pretty much summed it all up for me. I wish to leave you guys with a wise teaching that I learned before iCarly began. That is to not let anyone stand in the way of what you want to achieve. Your dreams are yours only. And not anyone elses. So in conclusion reach for the stars. Because trust me...I followed my dreams and now I'm a webshow celeberty. Now I would like to thank Spencer for always being there for me...No matter how wacky you are Spence, I love you. Gibby and kimmie you two are like the siblings I never had. Bea, thank you for being such a good friend to me. Johnny, thank you for being the best boyfriend anyone can ever ask for, and Freddie...my best friend for life. I love you like a freakin brother. Because no matter what, I know you will always have my back. Even if I let you down so many times, you always find a way to work past them." Freddie walked up to Carly and hugged her tightly.

"I love you best friend." Carly whispered.

"I love you more best friend." Freddie smiled.

A few hours later, they were all High School Graduates as they were all gathered in the front hall of the school he attacked his best friend in a tight bear hug.

"Freddie!" Carly said surprised.

"Surprise..." Freddie giggled.

"Wow...first you stun me with your touching speech now this." Carly giggled.

"You really meant what you said up there right?" Freddie questioned.

"Of course silly." Carly giggled. "You meant what you said too right?"

"of course." Freddie nodded.

"Come on..lets head out to enjoy the rest of the night..." Freddie smiled.

"I'm with you on that..." Carly said.


	13. iGo to Prom

iWill Always Love you

Chapter 13: IGo to Prom

**This chapter is one of several arches that are about to happen. I wrote about six of them to tie the story to a close... this should take about three-four chapters. You'll understand when you read it...**

The night that all of the High School Graduates were regretting was finally here. Prom night. As Freddie, Kimmy, Carly, and Johnny stepped out of the limo they were all shocked at what was in front of them. In front of them The Waterfront Hotel was transformed into one of the biggest prom spots. There was a red carpet, and the inside was decorated with bluye balloons, and couples were already seated.

"Wow...looks like the party already kicked off." Freddie commented.

"Definately." Carly said as the friends sat down at their respected tables.

"Wow.. I'm surprised Principal Franklin actually agreed to all of this..." Johnny said.

"I know...it's so unlike him..." Kimberly said.

"He would be the type of guy who would be against this..." Freddie said.

As the waiters brought out their apetizers, Lucas Cortez and a couple of friends managed to sneak in wine. As they smiled in triumph, they all ran back to their tables before they were caught by one of the chaperones. Freddie smiled as Carly admitted that she had booked ahead and booked each couple a suite. Freddie just hugged his best friend for thinking of it.

"Man this meal is so good." Freddie said as he admired the pasta in front of him.

"I'll say. Much better than the rest of the hotels in the Seattle area." Carly laughed.

"I know..." Johnny said.

As the couples finished off a delicious meal, the lights were dimmed and the DJ (Spencer) began to play some of the latest hits. The group of graduates hit the dance floor and simply began dancing the night away. As the hour progressed, the drinks that were snucked into the room were sitting in the middle of the room. Christian Cortez had another trick up his sleeve. He slipped sleeping pills into six of the 20 glasses. He watched as the unsuspecting teenagers took the drinks. They couldn't see since it was placed in a dark area. The darker the better. Christian noticed the final two glasses were awaiting their victims. he didn't have to wait longer, as Johnny and Bea approached the glasses.

"hey Johnny." Bea smiled.

"Hey there Bea. Liking prom so far?" Johnny smiled.

"yeah. It's fun." Bea said as the two of them drank the spiked drinks. Christian placed two more of the sleeping pills into the glasses.

"Man this punch is so good." Johnny said as he picked up the two glasses and handed one to Bea.

"I know..." Bea said. Christian smiled in triumph as he ran out of the scene.

Back at the other side of the ballroom Carly and Freddie were both dancing beside each other having the time of their lives.

"Carls...do you think we can ever have this much fun as soon as we reach High School?" Freddie giggled.

"I don't think so..." Carly giggled. "Let's just enjoy it while it lasts." Carly smiled to Freddie.

"True say." Freddie giggled. "Hey any signs of our dates?"

"No..." Carly said scanning the room.

"O.k. guys...time to slow things down a bit..." Spencer said.

_I could be fragile I can break in two_

"Oh dear..." carly giggled.

"Why is it that we always get this song?" Carly giggled.

"I really have no idea..." Freddie laughed. "Anyways... wanna dance?" Freddie asked extending his hand.

"I would love to..." Carly smiled.

For the entrie song, Carly just enjoyed staying in the safety of Freddie's arms. Freddie felt a tear trickle down his cheeks. Even though he hated to admit it, it just felt so right. All along he knew that he never loved Bea. He was just doing that to make Carly jealous. Carly on the other hand, was thinking that it was wronf. She was in a relationship with someone.

"Freddie..." Carly said midway through the song.

"Yes Carls?" Freddie asked.

"This is all wrong..." Carly said.

"What are you talking about?" Freddie asked.

"Us...dancing... we;re both in relationships..." Carly said.

"Carls...there has to be a part of you that still has feelings for me..." Freddie said.

"Freddie...why do you think I started dating Johnny? I dated him because like I said I was over the fact that we can become a couple." Carly said. "I thought you were over me too."

"I thought I was...but..."

"But what?"

"Your just too special to me Carly Shay...I can't get you out of my head. No matter what I do your always going to have a big piece of my heart, and whether you like it or not I think you know that I kind of play a huge role in your heart too..."

"Freddie please..." Carly said.

"Carls...please you have to have feelings for me...I know you do...I love you...I always have..." Carly said as tears made his way down his face.

"Freddie...you can't love me...your with Bea." Carly said.

"Carly look, I confess...I only went out with bea in hopes that I would make you jealous..." Freddie said with tears going down his eyes.

"Let me get this straight...you went out with Bea to make me jealous?" Carly asked.

"yes..." Freddie said. "Ate first I thought that it was working, but now i'm obviously wrong..." Freddie said tears evident in his eyes.

"Freddie wait..." Carly said.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Your my best friend and since we're confessing here...the only reason I shot you down all of these years was because I was scared..." Carly sighed.

"Scared of what?" Freddie asked.

"Scared that if we were to break up...then our freindship would never be the same...I don't want that to happen Freddie...your my best friend and I love you for that..." Carly said as tears made her way down her cheeks.

"I could never hurt you don't you know that..." Freddie said as he pulled her into a hug. "And you would never lose me as a friend. I thought you knew that by now..." Freddie said as he held her tight.

"I do now..." Carly smiled up to him.

That moment Freddie smiled. He knew in his heart that he could finally break through Carly Shay's shell. He may just have a chance with her after all.

"Ladies and Gentleman it's time to announce the Prom King and Prom Queen of the evening..." Principal Franklin said. "Congratulations...Freddie Benson and Carly Shay..."

"What?" They both said shocked as a spotlight shone on them.

_To be continued. _


	14. iuncover a Benson family secret

_iWill Always Love You_

Chapter 14: iUncover a Benson Family Secret

**This chapter will shock you at the end...I told you a Benson family secret would resurface... I bet you weren't expecting this to be so...you know...shocking...**

Carly and Freddie were both standing there dumbfounded. They were Prom King and Prom Queen. As they danced under the spotlight, they noticed that neither had seen Johnny and Bea. It seemed that everyone else was enjoying the prom night still. It was definately only still about nine in the evening. As they all centered atound them, carly and freddie slow-danced to another popular song. The tune to A year without Rain by Selena Gomez began playing. It happened to be Carly's favorite song.

"I know you love this song..." Freddie smiled.

'How did you find out?" Carly asked.

"Oh I heard you humming it every single time you got bored in science class." Freddie said.

"You little sneak." Carly giggled.

"Oh well, we're best friends. We're supposed to know everything about each other." Freddie said matter of factly.

"Very true..." Carly said.

"Hey...do you realize that one month from today, we're going to be living in a loft?" Freddie laughed.

"I know...I'm having a hard time observing it as well..." Carly sighed.

"But hey...I know we're going to have a great time..." Freddie smiled. "We always do..."

"You know your positive attitude is just one of the things that I love about you." Carly smiled.

"really?" Freddie said as they made thier way over to the tables.

"Yeah..." Carly said.

"What other things do you like about me?" Freddie wondered.

"Well I love that your so caring, I love how your so commited to iCarly, I love how you care so much about me, and basically I just love you for being you..." Carly smiled. "Freddie Benson. My best friend." Carly said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Freddie smiled. "Come on...what do you say we find our dates?"

As they were on the fifth floor of the hotel room where Freddie's hotel room was, he found out that it happened to be locked.

"That's odd..." Freddie said as he tried opening the door again. "Locked..."

"Come on Freddie...you can room in my room" Carly smiled.

"I guess I don't have a choice..." Freddie smiled.

While they spent the night in Carly's hotel room they chatted up a storm just like old times. They began talking about the many adventures that they were so excited on having as soon as they got to California. Freddie was so excited about the weather being hot year around, which meant they could hang out on the Malibu beach year around. Carly also happened to enjoy that idea. As they began chatting about what they had planned for the summer, they realized that they once again had everything mapped out so that they could spend a lot time with Gibby and Kimberly. Spencer was also going to be joining them as well. Of course he was still an emotional wreck because of what had happened with Nadine. But he had always found a way to put that past him. As Carly looked out the window, she simply smiled when she noticed that it was once again a full moon. Full moons were one of Carly's favorite things. Freddie smiled as he wrapped his arms around his best friend. Carly and Freddie were looking at the stars as they were standing on the balcony.

"I can't believe we finally did it..." Carly smiled.

"Your telling me...I can't believe that we made it past high School..." Freddie said.

"I was so worried that we weren't going to make it because Ms. Briggs hated us that much." Carly replied laughing.

"I know...but we made it..."

"That's a good thing too..." Carly added.

The rest of the evening Carly and Freddie just basically enjoyed each others company. It was one of the things that they loved about their friendship. That they could be doing nothing at all, and still they could be having a great time. As the night turned into daym the rest of Ridgeway High School was shocked to find out that Freddie had been locked out of his own room. But they were glad he had Carly to turn to for that. As the entire school population continued on towards breakfast, everyone was wondering what the heck had happened in Suite 2011.

Back in that suite, Bea and Johnny were scrambling to find their clothes which were scattered all over the floor.

"Please don't tell me we did what we think we just did..." Bea said.

"I think we did..." Johnny replied.

"Ugh!" Bea said as she threw her necklace on her neck. "I thought you were Freddie..." Bea admitted.

"And I thought you were Carly..." Johnny replied.

"Look no one has to find out about this..." Bea said in one bid rush.

"Couldn't agree with you more..." Johnny said running out of the room.

The events of the strange prom evening were now behind them all. As Freddie and Carly were now walking towards Paoblo's Florists to pay their old friend a visit, they were kind of sad. They had found out that Paolo Crustini was going to be retiring by next year, and they wouldn't be able to see him retire since they would be in California the time of his retirement. As they walked into the beautiful flowershop, they were shocked to see Paoblo sitting on the counter fixing a bouquet. He seemed kind of down. He was always in this good mood.

"Hey Paoblo." Freddie greeted.

"Oh Freddie, Carly you guys are here..." Paoblo said as he made his way to the teens and embraced them.

"Congratulations on graduating...I know it's a big milestone for you..." Paoblo smiled.

"We feel happy that we did it..." Freddie replied.

"Well you did it, and I am so glad that you have made it past Ridgeway. I swear when I went to school there, they had really strict teachers...I could have never thought that I would make it past High School. Of course that was in 1985. Now it is 2010 my friends." Paoblo laughed.

"Ridgeway has up for that long?" Carly asked.

"Yeah..." Freddie replied. "My mom went there. Graduated in 1985 as well..." Freddie commented.

"Wow Ridgeway really is old..." Carly said shocked.

"Try 100 years old today..." Paoblo commented.

"Wow..." Carly and Freddie both said intrigued.

The phone rang in the office. Paoblo excused himself as he made his way into the office. As a slight wind blew into the store, a photo flew off the top of the bookcase and landed into Freddie's hands. He was shocked to see what he had in his hand.

"What the heck?" Freddie said. "Carls look at this..."

"What?" Carly asked looking over his shoulder. She too was shocked at what was in front of her eyes.

"Oh my goodness..." Carly gasped.

"This lady...looks like my mom..." Freddie said.

"I know..." Carly said as she turned the photo over. "And look. It says Marissa Benson and baby Kenney Benson... and Fredward Benson..." Carly said as she was sitting next to Freddie shocked at the big revelation.

"Kenney Benson?" Freddie asked.

"It's odd...and this dates back to 1992..." Carly replied...

"I have a twin brother?" Freddie asked.

"I think so..." Carly replied.

Freddie could only stare at the photo in pure shock. A huge family secret had just officially been cracked open, and they didn't even know it yet...

**So...did I shock you yet? Anyways please review this story...I think we have a few unanswered questions that a certain someone would like answered...**


	15. iConfess

_iWill Always Love You_

Chapter 15: iConfess

**Just saw the promo for iStart a Fanwar. I am seriously having at least 50% of my hope back to Creddie. I really want Freddie to choose. But I have a feeling that the shock at the end of this episode will definately shock me and the rest of the audience. Also, I saw the Victorious promo for Freak the Freak Out and it looks simply AMAZING ! I can't wait to see what kind of episode it will be about, and Victoria's new song sounds pretty good too...two huge Nick movies in one month...probably because they're getting us ready for iParty with Victorious lol. Anyways...everything about Kenney, Marissa's past and if Paoblo is really Freddie's father will be revealed here. And a natural disaster is about to strike Seattle...see how the friends cope, and will one of our character or characters lose their life? And someone suffers the consequences big time...**

Freddie took the picture and placed it in his backpack.

"What are you doing?" Carly whispered.

"Showing this to mom..." Freddie replied.

"But Freddie...how do you even know that this is your mom in the picutre?" Carly asked.

"Would you look at this photo?" Freddie said as he shoved the photo in front of Carly's face. "You can't honestly tell me that it doesn't look like my mom..." Freddie whispered.

"Your right..." Carly said. "But if Paoblo has this then..."

"Paoblo is the father that I never had?" Freddie asked.

"We have to find out the truth from your mom first..." Carly whispered.

"Absolutely..." Freddie replied.

Marissa Benson had officially finished her rounds at work. As she opened the lights to her home she found Freddie, Carly, and Spencer all in the living room.

"Hello..." She said nervously.

"Mom..." Freddie said approaching her. "Do you mind explaining this?" Freddie asked as he shoved the photo in her face. Marissa Benson almost fainted on the spot.

"Freddie...where did you find this?" She asked.

"I found it in Paoblo's Florists when it fell off the top shelf..." Freddie said. "Mom tell me the truth..." Freddie said tears swelling up in his eyes. "Do I have a father that's always been in my face the entire time? And most importantly...do I have a twin?" Freddie whispered.

"You may want to sit down for this..." Marissa sighed. "Yes Freddie. Paoblo Crustini is your son. And I am sorry I had to hide this from you...and to answer your question, you do have a twin..." Marissa stated.

"Oh my gosh..." Carly gasped.

"Mom what happened to it?" Freddie asked.

"I gave it up for adoption. I just couldn't raise two babies. I was only expecting you. And because of your fathers abusive behaviour, I knew in my heart that I could only keep opne of you...So I decided to keep the youngest of the two of you..meaning you, and I gave poor Kenney up for adoption..." Marissa explained.

"Really? That was the best solution for you?" Freddie asked.

"I know it makes no sense now...but you have to hear me out on this Freddie...It was the best decison then..." Marissa explained.

"You have no idea where he is now?" Freddie asked.

"I'm sorry Freddie..." Marissa said. "Please don't hate me for keeping this from you..." She explained.

"I'm not mad mom...Just dissapointed that you never told me any of this before..." Freddie said hugging his mom. "Now that I know about Kenney...You might as well tell me about dad."

"Well, dad was my High School sweetheart when we went to Ridgeway..." Marissa explained. "We've been dating for about six years until he asked me to marry him..." She explained. "And of course I agreed. But I was blindsided. I found out a lot more about the Crustini family, and there was a lot more to Paolo Crustini that I didn't know about..." marissa explained.

"What kinds of things?" Carly asked.

"Well, the Crustini's and the Benson's were rivals in the olive oil manufacturing business..." Marissa explained. "My father, and Mr. Crustini would constantly battle for the secret formuls for the best olive oil kown to man. Of course the Crustini's got their, way and my father had nothing once again. And that's how he started to fence again, and he taught me. But when I met Paoblo, both of our fathers were dissaproving this friendship of ours. So when we graduated High School, we ran away to New York City..." Marissa explained.

"Where I was born..." Freddie explained.

"But while we were in New York, your father got involved in drugs, and was also a valuable member of a mafia gang. He got in there because of his money, and the members saw him to be the sole provider for all of the heroine they were smoking, and cocaine. When I found out, I was already 9 months pregnant and expecting anytime. And that was when our relationship built to be the kind of relatiopnship which ulitmately will end in divorce." Marissa explained. "I was blindsided by true love I should conclude..." Marissa concluded.

"Wow..." Carly said.

"Dad was a part of the mafia, and that's why you gave away Kenney for adoption, and moved here to Seattle when I was three?' Freddie asked.

"Exactly because after he became the mafia leader, the others were soon after us because he wasn't giving them their drugs on time. So I had no other option then to run away..." Marissa explained.

"Whoa...this is all a huge family revelation mom..." Freddie said.

"Freddie...I want you to do something for me...You as well Carly..." Marissa explained.

"Anything mom..." Freddie replied.

"I want you to try your best to try and locate Kenney for me...I want to know that he's safe, and that you have your twin back..." Marissa explained.

"Yes of course Mrs. Benson...I would be happy to help." Carly smiled.

"And Freddie..." Marissa said.

"Yes?" Freddie asked.

"I want you to do a blood test...to make sure that my theory is right..." Marissa explained.

"The theory that I am Paoblo's son?" Freddie asked.

"Yes..." Marissa explained.

"But doesn't Paoblo need to hand in some sort of DNA as well?" Spencer asked.

"Yes..." Marissa said as she began to pace the room. "Carly dear...tomorrow go to Paoblo's Crustini and when he hugs you, try to get a handful of hair. I will examine both the blood sample, and the hair and match them..." Marissa explained. "If they are the perfect match, then by all means Freddie, you can talk to Paoblo about this situation,"

"Oh believe me I will." Freddie said.

"Now go off to bed Freddie...Tomorrow will be a long day for all of us..."

The following day, Freddie was at Seattle Medical Center. Carly had gone with him to get his tests done. Freddie couldn't help but feel anger towards Paoblo. Even though he was his best "elderly" friend since he was like six or seven. Freddie sighed as the nurse stuck the needle into his skin. Freddie winced in pain as he grabbed a hold of Carly's hand. Marissa Benson came back with a strand of Paoblo's hair in her hand. Lucky for her, a handful of hair had fallen out in his hat when he put it down. She just sent the hair pieces to the lab to get tested. As the nurse took all of the blood that Freddie would need, she wandered off to go get those sent down to the lab as well. Freddie felt his nerves kicking in full swing when he was done with the testing.

"Freddie there is nothing to worry about." Car;y reassued him.

"How could you be so sure Carls? He may regret having me as his son..." Freddie sighed.

"Now your talking crazy. He would never regret having a son like you...he should be lucky that he has you as a son.." Carly said.

"Maybe that explains why he was so nice to the both of us for all of these years..." Freddie sad.

"Maybe so..." Carly replied.

"But it still gives him no reason to abandon me and my mother like that..." Freddie said.

"Freddie...this must be killing you..." Carly said.

"It is..." Freddie said as Carly crossed the room to hug her best frined.

"Just know that I will always be here for you...No matter what..." Carly whispered.

"I could always count on you to cheer me up... Thank you..." Freddie smiled.

"Don't mention it..." Carly smiled.

_About one month later..._

It was a hot July afternoon. Freddie ran into the Burshwell Plaza as he shielded himself from the rainstorm that was bringing Seattle's spirits down. Apparently, a tornado was in Vancouver. But none of them were worried in the least about what was going to happen in Seattle. Freddie was holding a brown manila envelope that could possibly change his had paid a visit to Seattle Medical to help his mom out in the hospital. Even though he thought about being around sick people would ve disgusting, he actually got used to it and he was glad he was able to help the people out. Freddie smiled as Carly walked into the hallway and hugged him.

"There you are Freddie..." Carly smiled.

"Did you miss me this much?" Freddie laughed.

"Freddie...there's a freakin storm out there...what if you got hurt..." Carly said as lightning illuminated the hallway.

"Come on inside..." Carly urged. "Spencer's in Vancouver and I'm seriously worried. Carly said.

"I know you are." Freddie said as he kissed her forehead. "But my situation is a little more serious here..." Freddie said.

"That is true...O.k. let's see if we have a match here?" Carly said.

"According to this...Freddie Benson is a perfect match to...marissa Benson and...Paoblo Antonia Salvador Rodriguez Crustini..." Freddie said as tears sprung to life as Carly hugged ehr best friend. If anyone needed comforting, it would be him.


	16. iTornado

iWill Always Love you

Chapter 16: iTornado

**Looking back at the previous chapter, I wrote that Paoblo was Freddie's son oops...and no he's not he's Freddie's father to clear the air. Anyways the second huge plot will start here. It will involve a tornado, and it will land Seattle and Vancouver in a very dangerous life or death situation. This should take about five to six chapters, including the aftermath. **

As the storm raged on, Freddie and Carly were sitting on the couch. As they were sipping on hot chocolate to warm up from the storm, they noticed that the lights flickered off when the lightning struck. There was a knock on the door and Carly opened it up.

"Gibby...Kimmy...come on in..." Freddie said.

"Thank God you guys are safe... I hear that there is a tornado watch in effect for Vancouver, and Seattle now..." Kimberly said.

"A tornado watch?" Freddie asked. "How big of a tornado are we talking about here?"

"They're estimating it to be a Level four." Gibby replied.

"That;s the biggest one yet..." Carly said.

"Look...me and Kimmy can't get home...we were wondering if we could stay here siince it was the closest place we could find..." Gibby said.

"Yeah of course...I was staying over already since my mom is up in Guadalajara dealing with a epidemic or something..." Freddie replied.

"I'll bring down some blankets, and the air bed..." Carly said.

"I'll see if we can make something for dinner..." Freddie replied.

"Good...because the only thing I have in here are batteries..." Kimberly said.

"Thank God..." Carly said.

"Why?:Kimberly said. "They're just batteries."

"They're doube A batteries...Those batteries will power up the radio and the flashlights..." Carly replied.

"Good thinking..." Freddie said. Freddie began to place batteries into the radios and the four flashlights. He handed them out and everyone smiled.

"It's a good thing I went grocery shopping before the storm this afternoon." Carly said.

"You mean this house is filled with food?" Freddie asked.

"You bet...But we can't cook it if there's no heat, or power..." Carly replied.

"I know..." Freddie said as he walked across the hall with a flashlight. A mere seconds later he carried a portable stove.

"A portable stove? Really?" Carly asked.

"Hey...I used this to go camping..." Freddie replied.

"At least we have something to cook with..." Gibby replied.

Over the next hour, the four friends were sitting in the living room just listening to all of the latest news about the storm. But they did notice the rain began to fall faster, and the winds began to pick up. But they really weren't worried about it. The friends just stayed in the comfort of the Shay's living room as they listened to the latest tunes, and followed developtments of the storm. They were getting pretty worried for poor Spencer though. He was somewhere in that mess of a situation, and he had no idea what was going on.

The hours continued to pass, and the storm did not seem like it was willing to give up. The four friends were now cuddled up on the couch sharing stories of how they would like to spend their time in California.

"I can't believe it...One month from today and we're going to be living in a totally new place." Carly added.

"I know...It's so hard to believe..." Freddie said. "Heck, I'm still not over the fact that we were able to graduate." Freddie added.

"Now we got another five years ahead of us..." Carly stated.

"But heck...we'll make it through...Just like we always do..." Gibby said.

"I sure hope we do..." Kimberly stated.

As the night continued on, the storm seemed to be getting stronger and stronger. The windows were being illuminated with all of the thunder from outside. Carly tried to contact Spencer on numerous occasions, but his phone seemed to be dead. Carly continued to get worried. Freddie was also worried about his mom. She had taken off to Korea because of some epidemic that was being broken out there for a few weeks. None of their phones were working since Seattle phone lines were being knocked down thanks to the fierce wind. As the group of teens continued to talk about all of their plans that they had in mind, the radio reporter kept them all up to date.

It was a few hours, the group of teens were still trying their best to keep the tornado out of their minds. Carly and Freddie were both huddled in a corner of the loft, while Kimmy and Gibby were asleep on the couch. Freddie had Carly keeping her head on his chest. Freddie couldn't help but think that this was the way it was always supposed to be. Having Carly by his side. Freddie felt a new batch of tears make his way down his face. He had lost all chances of getting together with Carly. He loved Bea that was for sure, but Carly was definately different. She was the one who could always make him happy, she always made his day even if it started off bad, and she was the only one he trusted with his secrets. As he reflected on the memories of the fifteen years of knowing his best friend, there was no doubt in his mind that he should have chosen Carly in the first place. He sholdn't have given up on them. Because there was still a glimmer of hope that she could possibly want to continue their relationship from where they left off almost a year ago with the taco truck incident. Freddie sighed. The hope was still there. But he knew that she loved Johnny now. Maybe it was a sign to tell him that he needed to accept the fact that maybe Carly had moved on from the crush. But it also got Freddie thinking. If he hadn't let Sam get into his head that day, he would still be with Carly. And all of his dreams would have come true. As he watched Carly in her sleeping form, Freddie sighed. She looked beautiful. She didn't know this but Freddie was never in love with Bea in the first place. Carly had stolen his heart, and she was always going to have it. But Freddie knew that she wasn't going to return those geelings easily.

It was early the next morning, the storm did not light up, and it seemed that it had gained power over the course of the night. The four friends were now up and trying their best to listen to the updates. After about three minutes a shocking revelation came on.

"Breaking news from vancouver..The tornado has gained power and is striking Seattle hard...Everyone take cover now! This is a category four tornado! I repeat a category four tornado!" Tha announcer said.

"Everyone board the windows!" Freddie said.

"Oh my gosh Spencer is in Vancouver..." Carly said shocked.

"Oh Spence...Please be o.k." Freddie sighed.

_Vancouver Canada_

A lone car is sitting in the middle of a road. A tree has been through the car leaving it in a wreck. It happens to be the only car on the road. Yet again, who in thier right mind go out in a tornado. But the figure of Spencer Shay is illuminated in the lightning. All battered up, and barely holding on to life. In his hand, was the picture of the perfect family that he had always wanted.


	17. iTwister Part I

**iWill Always Love You…**

**Sorry for making you wait at least three months until my next update…I feel like killing myself for making you wait for this long…anyways…I will also be u[dating Meant for Me, and I'm sure that the wait for both of these stories will pay off… This huge event will once again take at least three-four chapters…**

Chapter 17: iTwister Part I

"The tornado watch for Seattle Washington is now fully in effect. In just a matter of hours, the tornado has managed to get to be a level one to a dangerous level four. Everyone please take cover now…" The female voice on the radio boomed. Carly returned into the living room with four sleeping bags. There was simply no way that they were going to be able to sleep upstairs in the studio. The thunder cracked outside, and the four friends were worried of the strong storm that was going to hit them. As Freddie got off the phone he smiled.

"What up with the smile Benson?" Carly laughed.

"I just managed to get rid of the computer sciences program at UCLA and managed to get into the doctors program over there." Freddie smiled.

"Whoa…that's awesome Freddie!" Kimmie smiled." You always wanted to be a doctor. Even back in kindergarten when the pet rat died you were giving it CPR." Everyone laughed at that.

"What made you change your mind?" Carly asked.

"Probably working with my mom at the hospital…My love of being a doctor finally returned to me and I guess I wanted to make it a reality." Freddie explained.

"Well…good for you…" Gibby smiled.

As the four friends continued to chat about the big move that was about to happen between them, Freddie's phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Frednub what's up?" Sam said from the other line.

"Sam? Sam is that you?" Freddie asked. Carly was shocked that Sam would call Freddie.

"Yeah…I tried to call Carls, but her phone seemed to be out of battery." Freddie just stared at Carly as she was pressing buttons frantically on her phone.

"Oops…" Carly simply blushed.

"Here let me put you on speaker…" Freddie said as he put Sam on speaker.

"Hey you guys…" Sam greeted.

"Sam!" Carly smiled. "We haven't heard from you in like six weeks what happened?" Carly laughed.

"Well…turns out I'm assistant director for Malibu High now…" Sam said.

"That's only like me and Carly's favorite show in the world!" Freddie exclaimed. "That's sop great…I'm glad your finally good at something…bossing people around…" Freddie joked.

"You get to work with Damien Spencer right?' Carly asked.

"You bet…and he still looks a lot like Freddie…" Sam laughed.

"I know…I always found it freaky that Damien looked a lot like me…" Freddie laughed.

"It's probably just a pure coincidence…" Carly laughed.

"I'll say…" Sam laughed. "I'm so happy that he's dealing so well with him being blind and all…" Sam said.

"I feel so sorry for him…Some random guy just had to shoot him in the eyes…" Freddie sighed.

"But he's still an amazing actor though…" Carly added.

"Touché…" Sam added. "And he play's Melanie's love interest….and I swear me and him had practically become best friends…" Sam laughed. "But you two are still my original best friends though…" Sam laughed.

"That's better…" Carly added. Freddie just had to laugh at her side comment.

"So…your going to be living near us in LA right?" Freddie asked.

"You bet…" Sam laughed.

"So you must be excited about seeing us again…" Freddie laughed.

"Oh yeah…I heard there was a storm in Seattle? Is it big?" Sam asked.

"Turns out it's a category four tornado…" Carly sighed.

"Uh oh…You guys are safe though right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…Gibby and Kimmie are here with us…" Freddie said.

"Good…Now what else has happened in Seattle?" Sam asked.

"Oh you have no idea how much has happened over the past month…" Freddie sighed.

"Try me…" Sam laughed.

"Are you sure you want to hear about it? This could take a while…" Freddie laughed.

"I don't have to shoot until tomorrow so I have all the time in the world…" Sam said.

So, Freddie went ahead to tell her all about the latest Benson family drama. He told her how he had found out that he had a twin Kenney and he and Carly had made a promise that they would find him so he could come home to his real family. He also explained about Pablo and him being his biological father and the poor man didn't even know yet. Sam was speechless for the first time.

"Wow…I can't believe I'm saying this but…I feel so bad for you Benson…" Sam sighed.

"Thank you Sam…Hearing it from you it really means a lot…" Freddie laughed.

"Listen kid…I'm going to help you and Carly look for your clone…hopefully he isn't as annoying as you are…" Sam laughed. "And if you need my back in telling Pablo the truth just ring me and I'll back you up over the phone…" Sam laughed.

"Well at least it's something…and thank you for the help Sam…Due to the circumstances I have a feeling that we're going to need all of the help we could get." Freddie smiled.

"This is one of the very rare occasions that I am willing to back you up on this…" Sam laughed.

"Well thank you anyways…." Freddie laughed.

"So yeah…I have to help ,y dad write the script…He can seriously write sloppy when he has writers block. I mean he wrote Nate get into a car accident when he should totally get pushed off the cliff by Clyde…" Sam laughed.

"Yeah I like the second one better…" Carly and Freddie both replied.

"You see?" Sam laughed. "Mama's got some awesome plans for this show…Maybe in a year I can finally be executive producer along with my pops…" Sam laughed.

"Your going to be a great one at that…" Carly laughed.

"Well talk to you two later…Be safe out there…You never know what could happen in a storm like that…" Sam said sympathetically…

"Believe me Sam we'll be perfectly fine…" Carly replied.

"Just checking up with you guys no harm in that right?" Sam asked.

"Well no…anyways bye…" Freddie said.

"Bye…" Sam replied as the two friends hung up the phone.

"You see Freddie…maybe finding your twin will be kind of a big adventure…" Carly said.

"Yeah your right…" Freddie laughed.

About three hours later, the tornado was definitely increasing in speed. As the wind was blowing things around like it was in a washing machine. The four friends were all asleep when they heard something crash from the top floor.

"What on earth was that?" Carly wondered. But before she could speak the windows smashed and everyone yelled.

"What the hell!" Kimmie yelled as the water began to flood.

"The water is coming in…" Freddie replied.

"What do we do?" Gibby asked.

"Everyone…we need to get upstairs to the attic…' Carly said.

"You have an attic?" Freddie asked shocked.

"Yeah… the entrance is right behind the iCarly sign in the studios…" Carly replied.

"We need to move there now!" Freddie said. "The higher up we are…the less chance that we are going to get hurt…" Freddie replied.

"Wait…" Kimberly interrupted his thoughts.

"What is it Kimmie?" Gibby asked.

"If we're going to be in the attic for lord knows how long…we might as well get the essentials as well…food, blankets…" Kimberly explained.

"Everyone grab as much food from the fridge as possible, me and Carly will raid the cabinets. Gibby you can bring the sleeping bags up to the attic…Now come on people we need to get up there if we don't want to end up dead…" Freddie said as the four friends accepted there tasks.

T.B.C.


	18. iTwister Part II

iWill Always Love You

**Another Benson is to be revealed in this chapter…and trust me you are gonna be shocked to the core…**

**On a side-note if you haven't read my collaboration with SprouseGoose A Rose with any other Name, check it out. We had two very important fans say that they loved it. And I'm talking about the twins themselves Dylan and Cole Sprouse. True chizz SG just messaged me and told me the fantastic news. So to celebrate, I am awarding you with two new chapters tonight...  
**

Chapter 18: iTwister Part II

As Freddie, Carly, Gibby, and Kimberly all tried to fight their way through the rising waters of the loft, they were collecting as much needs as possible. Freddie was currently occupying himself with finding as many batteries as possible to put into the portable radio that they had present. Carly was trying desperately to try to get the latch loose. As she finally got it to open, the teens were faced with yet another dilemma.

"How in the name of God are we going to be able to get up there?" Gibby asked.

"I'll climb up there and I'll pull you all up." Freddie replied as he climbed up to the opening which seemed to be a lot more challenging then he thought. But he was able to get up there in at least two minutes.

"Hurry Freddie…I think the water is catching up…" Carly said as she desperately was throwing all of the materials up to a waiting Freddie.

"O.k. here…" Freddie said as he extended his arms. "Carly goes first…Gibby sorry but you have to go last…" Freddie said.

"Oh come on why?" He asked as he pouted.

"Listen Gibby your just to heavy and it's going to take all three of us to pull you up here…" Freddie explained.

"Fine…but I get dibs on the food…" Gibby said.

"Fine…" Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Thank you…" Gibby smiled.

About ten minutes later, the storm was still raging. And it was clear that it wasn't going to give up just yet. The four friends surprisingly found furniture up in the attic. It was probably put up there after Carly's mom had died. So many memories came flashing into Carly's mind. She had a very close bond to her mother. Her father was hardly around, but she still had a pretty close bond with him as well. But the bond that was shared between her and her mom was something nobody could possibly take away from her. She remembered when she was six when her mom had died. Freddie had been the one to help her through it. Sam wasn't in town for the event but when she came back that January she had been there for Carly as well.

"What are you thinking about?" Freddie asked.

"I was remembering how you helped me get through my mom's death…" Carly smiled up to her friend. "I will always be grateful for that…" Carly smiled.

"I know how you felt back then…" Freddie said.

"Huh?" Carly asked a little shocked. "How could you know how I felt? Both of your parents are alive…" Carly asked.

"It wasn't my parents…it was my older brother Johnny…" Freddie said.

"I remember him…Didn't he run away or something?" Carly asked.

"Yeah…if he was still here with us he would be Spencer's age…" Freddie said.

"So basically he would be thirty right?" Carly wondered.

"Yeah…" Freddie said. "I miss him a lot…"

"What do you expect? He was like the father you never had…" Carly said.

"He was a lot more than that…He was like a hero to me…" Freddie said.

"How so?" Carly wondered.

"Well whenever mom wasn't home…which was every night…me and Johnny would do all of this fun stuff…we would go up to the roof and watch the sunset and just lay back and watch the stars for as long as we fell asleep. Then, when dad and mom would always fight, he would always be there to comfort me…and when I was sick he was the one who would take care of me…he was destined to be a doctor…" Freddie sighed. "Mom just had to go against his wishes. She wanted him to go study drama for some reason…if I hadn't convinced him to follow his dreams then he might be here…" Freddie said.

"Even when you were six you were still the wise Freddie…" Carly laughed.

"I guess it was in my blood…" Freddie laughed.

"I kind of miss him too…" Carly smiled. "I remember he would always do things with me whenever he came over to visit Spencer." Carly laughed.

"He was like that…always interactive with people…" Freddie smiled. "He would have made a great doctor…" Freddie laughed.

"I think so too…" Carly laughed. "He had his future all cut out for him…" Carly smiled. "He would be this rich doctor willing to help as many people as he wanted…then he would marry a beautiful girl more preferably his high school crush Jana and then…" Carly smiled.

"He would have at least four babies with her, and then they would live out their happily ever after with me being the best uncle ever…" Freddie smiled.

"It was the perfect Benson dream huh?" Carly asked.

"Yeah…Before he got into that taxi with your brother…he promised that one day soon the Benson brothers would reunite…I've been waiting for that day for about 12 years now…" Freddie smiled. "But I'm not giving up…It's not like he forgot about me or anything…" Freddie smiled.

"Yeah…He loved you…he could never forget about you.." Carly smiled.

"yeah I know…" Freddie smiled back.

The night suddenly passed and now it was midday, but the storm continued on…It was the longest storm Seattle has ever seen. And the tornado still would not give up. The wind had died down, but the rain continued to pour down like no tomorrow. They were all worried if they were ever going to be getting out. The four friends were going to be running low on supplies pretty soon and they needed to get more. But they weren't willing to take the risk of facing all of that water that was waiting to suck them in. The day was filled with a lot of worrying. It seemed that the storm was slowly going to be going away. But it was definitely still there. As Carly was huddled up in the corner ,she noticed that it was particularly cold. Carly sat in the corner of the room for most of the day as he was shivering trying to make sense as to why she had felt so cold when there wasn't even a window here, and they were in the middle of summer. It made absolutely no sense to her.

"Carly s everything o.k.?" Freddie asked as she sat beside him against the wall.

"I kind of feel cold…" She replied.

"But it's the middle of summer, and there are no windows here…" Freddie said trying to make sense as to why her best friend was suddenly cold. Then it hit him.

"Carly let me feel your forehead…" Freddie said.

"What's going on?" Kimberly said suddenly coming out of her slumber and noticing a shivering Carly .

'"I have no idea…" Freddie replied.

"Oh my goodness Carly …" Freddie said kind of shocked. "Your burning up…"

"I have a fever?" Carly asked.

"I'm afraid so…" Freddie said.

"But how are we supposed to take care of her? We're trapped up here in this attic…" Kimberly replied.

"Yeah your right…" Freddie said. "Here…" Freddie said as she took out an ice pack from the cooler that she had brought up there.

"An ice pack? Seriously Freddie are you out of your mind?" Kimberly asked.

"Look how on earth are we supposed to get cold water and a towel if we're stuck up here. This is the next best thing…" Carly explained. "Come on Carly …" Freddie laughed.

"Freddie I'm totally fine trust me…" Carly laughed.

"No your not…" Freddie said as she once again put her hand on Freddie's forehead. "Your burning up Freddie…" Freddie stated.

"You seriously want to take care of…" Carly didn't have time to finish his sentence before he felt the tiredness suddenly kick in.

"Carly are you o.k.?" Gibby asked. Before the other three knew it, Freddie had fainted to the ground.


	19. iTwister Part III

iWill Always Love You

**The anticipated chapter is here…the chapter that most of my readers have been waiting for I hope lol **

Chapter 19: iTwister Part III

"Oh my god Carly…" Freddie said as he ran over to her.

"What happened?' Kimmie asked.

"She apparently fainted…" Freddie replied.

"Oh wow…" Kimmie said.

"I just hope she's o.k." Freddie said kind of worried.

_Dream _

_Carly was walking through what seemed like a very odd place. Everything seemed so peaceful, there were trees going on for no end, and she was wearing all white. As Carly continued to walk down a dirt road she noticed someone who had looked very familiar to her. She hadn't seen her in quite a while but she thought that she was dreaming._

"_Mom?" Carly asked. _

"_Carly…" A beautiful young woman replied. _

"_Oh mom it really is you…" Carly said as she went in to go hug her mom. _

"_Carly look how big you've gotten…" Evelyn Shay laughed. _

"_Mom it's kind of expected…we haven't seen each other in like 12 years now…" Carly laughed. _

"_And a lot has changed hasn't it?" Evelyn asked. _

"_Oh mom if only you knew…" Carly laughed. _

"_Come with me…I want to show you something…" Evelyn said as she extended her arms. _

"_Mom…I'm not dead am I?" Carly asked. _

"_No sweetie…this is just a dream…" Evelyn smiled. _

_As the mother and daughter continued to walk through the enchanted place they walked until they came upon a white fountain. _

"_Mom what is this?" Carly wondered. _

"_This Carly is the fountain of memories." Evelyn explained. "It will show you all of the memories that are close to your heart…" Evelyn smiled. "I brought you here because well…I wanted to show you something…" Evelyn explained. _

"_What did you want to show me mom?" Carly asked. _

"_I wanted to show you past memories…and to keep you from making the wrong decisions…" Evelyn explained. _

"_What kind of wrong decisions…" Carly wondered. _

"_Sweetie we all know that Freddie has always been the one to be there for you…" Evelyn explained. "And you always turned him down…" Evelyn sighed. "I swear if I were alive I would knock some sense into you and make you realize that Freddie really is the one for you…" Evelyn explained. _

"_Mom…but Freddie is my best friend…" Carly explained. "And nothing more…" Carly said. _

"_Come on…let's see what this first memory is shall we…" _

_The first memory suddenly began to form inside the fountain. Carly looked in closer and noticed that she was still six at the time. As she observed the scene she noticed that they were at the church the day that Evelyn was to be laid to rest. _

"_Carly…" Freddie said as he pulled her into a hug. Carly had to smile at the small Freddie. He was still the sweetest most caring guy ever. _

"_Freddie…I don't know what to do anymore…" Carly said as she sobbed into his shirt. _

"_You won't be alone trust me…" Freddie said. "You have Spencer, Sam. me, Kimmie we're all here for you…" Freddie smiled as the six year old Carly pulled him into a hug. _

_As the memory faded the crystal clear water was still present in the fountain. Carly smiled. She had always felt safe in Freddie's arms. Probably because she knew that no matter what he would always be there for her no matter what. _

"_Mom…Freddie has always been there for me…but I still have my doubts that we are actually going to make a good couple…" _

"_Time for another flashback…" Evelyn sighed. _

_As the water disappeared once again, Carly watched as she was once again brought into another memory of her past. This time it was after their fist iCarly show and her and Freddie were hanging out in the studio. Sam had apparently needed to return home since her mom needed a massage or something along the lines like that. _

"_Can you believe it? 1 million people watched us and they're already asking for more…" Freddie smiled. _

"_I know…I'm so glad that we came up with this idea…hey who knows…maybe we can become famous…" Carly smiled. _

"_I wouldn't get too ahead of myself Carls…" Freddie laughed. _

"_Yeah I know…it's just that I always wanted something big to happen to us…and now this came along and…it just seems so surreal that it was even a success…what happens if it gets in the way of our friendship?" Carly asked. _

"_One thing is for sure I'll always be your best friend…" Freddie said as he pulled Carly in for a hug. _

_The memory quickly began to fade once again. Carly was left there smiling. Freddie had cared so much about her and she had never given him the time of day. Carly simply sighed. She knew that Freddie had loved her with all of his heart. It was her stupid conscience that was telling her that it was too good to be true and that it could never last. But yet again Freddie would never hurt her. As Carly looked at her mom she smiled. _

"_Mom I think that I've never given Freddie the chance simply because I'm afraid that if our relationship doesn't work out I could possibly loose my best friend…I don't know how I could live with myself if Freddie was out of my life for good…" Carly stated. _

"_I know how you feel sweetie. But believe it or not me and your father were in the same predicament…" _

"_Huh?" Carly said slightly confused. _

"_What I'm trying to say is that me and your father used to be best friends…and just like you I was nervous of letting him into my heart. But overtime, I finally let him in and you know what happened?" Carly shook her head. "He loved me unconditionally until the day that I died…Why is it any different with you and Freddie? He loves you and he would never do a thing to hurt you. And he's loved you since the sixth grade…so there is no way that he can love anybody else but you…" Evelyn said. _

"_But what about Bea?" Carly asked. _

"_Beawas just a cover up. He was hiding all of his hurt from you getting together with Johnny…the truth is no one can ever replace you in his heart…because your it for him…he found his soul mate…if only she reciprocated his feelings." Evelyn smiled. _

"_You know what mom? Your absolutely right…" Carly smiled. _

"_About what?" Evelyn asked confused. _

"_About Freddie…ever since we were little kids he's treated me like a princess…and I always ignored him…I never should have ignored him mom…because I was just lying to myself…" _

"_Are you saying that you feel the same way?" Evelyn asked cautiously as she eyed her daughter. _

"_I could be…" Carly said. _

"_Maybe we should have one more vision…now this is a future vision…the vision of your married life with Freddie…" Evelyn said. _

"_Mom are you sure we should be looking too far ahead into the future?" Carly wondered. _

"_Please just watch…" Evelyn sighed. _

_Once again the water disappeared and was replaced by a nice loft. It wasn't the same loft in Seattle. As Carly leaned in closer she noticed that she was sitting on the couch with her two babies. _

"_There they are…" Freddie said as he walked through the door. It was obvious Freddie's decision to become a doctor was a success because he was dressed just like one. _

"_Hey Freddie…" Carly said as she leaned up to kiss him. _

"_I missed you Carls…" Freddie said hugging her. _

"_Oh and you didn't miss the twins…I'm shocked…" Carly teased. _

"_And I missed my boys too…" Freddie said as he picked up one of them and began swinging him around making him giggle. _

"_You do remember what tomorrow will be right?" Carly asked. _

"_Yep…Our sixth year wedding anniversary…It took us that long but it was all worth it in the end…" Freddie smiled. _

"_You can say that again…and thank god I gave you a shot that summer of 2011." Carly smiled. _

"_True say…By the way Sam and Kenny are coming over…" Freddie said. _

"_I know…they wanted our help in planning their wedding…" Carly said. _

"_Who would have thought that Sam Puckett would be married?" Freddie laughed. _

"_If you think that's odd who would have thought Spencer and Nadine would get married?" Carly said. _

"_Oh speaking of which…we need to get changed if we want to make the rehearsal dinner…"Freddie kissed Carly again and the memory once again cleared. _

"_Me and Freddie are going to be together for that long?" Carly said shocked. _

"_Of course dear…He loves you…and he will always stay truthful to you if you give him the chance…" _

"_You know what mom? Now I know where my heart truly belongs…" Carly smiled. "It belongs with Freddie…" Carly said. _

"_That's my girl…Now go on…go tell your best friend that you love him back…" Evelyn smiled. _

"_Thank you mom…" Carly said hugging her one more time before stepping into the light that would bring her into the real world. _

"Carly come on wake up…" Freddie said as he shook her gently.

"Freddie?" Carly smiled.

"Don't worry…I'm here…" Freddie smiled.

"Oh my goodness Freddie…I finally know where my heart belongs…" Carly smiled.

"Where?" Freddie asked. He knew she was going to say with Johnny but what the heck amuse her.

"It belongs with you…" Carly smiled.

"What?" Freddie asked stunned.

"Freddie I finally realized that I love you too…" Carly smiled.

"This isn't a repeat of the taco truck incident?" Freddie asked.

"No…this is the real thing…" Carly smiled. "Unless you changed your mind…"

"Carly I will always love you…" Freddie said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Carls no offense but are you going to kiss him or are we all going to have to wait another year again?" Gibby asked.

Carly simply smiled and leaned in to kiss Freddie. And in that moment she knew that Freddie would love her until the day that they died.


End file.
